A Living Nightmare!
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: A newcomer has arrived at Seaford high. His name: Jack Brewer. While some girls actually love his bad boy personality, Kim Crawford does not. She hates how he thinks so highly about himself and nothing of others. But why does she seem drawn to him? Can she be the one to unlock his past? Can she bring him out of the haunting memories and make him into a better person? PlzR&R Charlie
1. Meeting the locals

**Hey guys, this is a more darker and off track version of Kickin it. It's not connected with my other stories but Layla and Sam brewer are mentioned :) * So I own them only **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy and please Review your thoughts for more chapters :'P**

* * *

** Chapter One. ~ Meeting the locals.**

***Jack's POV***

_Blood, so much blood, everywhere there is blood. And their eyes are staring right at me, but they aren't moving, they aren't breathing. Why is that? Why am I the only one moving? Suddenly a light shines towards me, blinding me for a moment.  
"Jack... Jack.." A stranger calls. "Stay calm son. We are going to get you out."  
"No them first..." I beg. But I can't understand why I can't talk or breath normally. Something is weighting down on me, making it impossible to move. The pain erupting through my body is excruciating. I have never felt this way before, and yet why where they helping only me? What happened? Why can't I remember? The last thing I remember is a set of bright lights and then the blood, everywhere so much of it. On me, around me, on them. My eyes look to them again. Still they aren't moving, breathing, or crying out... nothing...  
"We will get you out first, then we can get to them son. Just remain calm we are almost there." The guy smiles as others pull stuff off me. The pain increases and suddenly its too much. My eyes become heavy...  
"No! Jack stay awake, stay with me. Keep talking... OPEN YOUR EYES...-" _

**_****A Living Nightmare__**** _**

_Hospital?! Why am I here. Where are they? Why am I alone here? No ones beside my bed like they are meant to be. What's going on? The door opens but they don't come in, a stranger wearing a white shirt steps forward. He smiles upon seeing me awake, then he comes to my bed side and takes a seat.  
"How do you feel Jack?" He asks  
"Where are they? PLEASE tell me!" I beg tears stinging my eyes.  
"I'm sorry son, they didn't make it." He says with apoplectic look. I know what that means... "I'm so sorry." He continues. _

"NO!" I jump awake. Once I realise it was the nightmare again, I curse myself. Why did I let that memory take over my sleep once again? I glance at my bedside clock. Wow, I managed a total of four hours sleep tonight. Must be a new record. I wipe a few tears away and head to the bathroom. As I'm covered in sweat I decide that taking a shower would be a good idea. I don't want to smell on my first day at a new school. That all happened six years ago now. And yet I still can't shake it all. I never will be able to. Their faces will always remain fixed inside my brain, haunting me as soon as my eyes close...

The warm water soaked my bear flesh and ran down into the drain. Every drop only made me want to cry more. More of the water droplets brushed against my scar, the only truth behind the nightmare. The only thing to remind me that everything did happen, and that I was now alone in this world.

Sure I had my foster mother, but she wasn't my family, she never will be. She knew that there was no way to control me. After everything that happened on that... day. I not only lost my family, I lost my home, my friends and my will to live...

I've moved a lot, but it was always because of me. I had been excluded from at least five schools and kicked out of ten or more foster homes. I just wanted to be left alone. I hated it when people tried to understand what I was going through, when they tried to be my parents... I've been with my newest foster mother for only a month now. She understands at least to keep her distance. She tries to talk to me, to make me do better, but I'm not here to listen to her.

I've even tried a few times to end my life, but every time I failed... I had countless scars along my arms, a few small scars on my face, one of which is across my eye -like scar from lion king- and of course, a huge scar across my chest. They have all faded but still slightly visible, all but the one on my chest. Most of them where from that day, while others where my own doing...

"Jack. Your going to be late." My foster mother called. I sighed and turned the water off. I quickly got ready and headed down the stairs.

"I erm... made you some breakfast.." She stuttered pushing a plate towards me. "Did you get much sleep?"

"I'm not hungry." I stated walking out of the front door. I'm in no mood to talk. I hate talking about it all. I hate being touched most of all. After what I used to get in... I push it from my pounding skull. I need to focus on this new school. I knew I had to try and at least stay here until the end of my school education. I had no interest in my grades, I just didn't want to get in any more trouble with the police. It would suck to be stuck in a jail cell for the rest of my miserable life.

**_****A Living Nightmare__****_**

I look up at the school and then I glance to its students. At least I didn't need a uniform here, that was nice. A skater goes by and I sigh loudly in frustration. I had some how forgotten my skate board, I never do that. I step towards the front door and someone bashes into my back. I tense to the touch but control my fury as they walk around me.

"Watch where your going punk!" A guy growls stepping in front of me. He's slightly taller than I am, but he doesn't scar me one bit. He has brown fuzzy hair and a blank expression on his face. He's wearing a white, red and black tracksuit, with a black t-shirt underneath. Standing beside him wearing the same uniform are three guys.

"I love the outfits " I chuckle. The one in front of me seems pleased that I do. "Are you guys cheerleaders?" I ask with a smirk. The guys looked pissed at my comment, which only makes my smirk grow bigger. I'm guessing no one back chats these guys.

"You got a problem or something!" The one in front spits. He does some random karate moves, is that mean't to intimidate me? I notice that some of the students have stopped to watch us. I roll my eyes at his comment and walk past him. I hear his attack coming and quickly grab his punch.

"You probably shouldn't of done that!" I growl, flipping him flat onto his back. He stays on the floor stunned while the other three come towards me. I stand waiting for their attacks, but they seem to be waiting for me. I sigh and start to walk away again but that makes them bounce into action. All three of them come at me at once, little unfair but I love those kind of odds. They aren't really much of a match, as two of them are down straight away. While the third isn't as easy, I'll give him credit he sure as hell knows how to throw his weight around, but... I'm just better than them. He too is down and with that I head to my first class. Students who had been watching step out of my path and look terrified towards me. I'm guessing they where the school bullies, well if they are the competition here than I have no worries.

Maybe I'll join a dojo here, but it would mean talking with people... I do miss practising just for fun though. If the only dojo in town is the one the losers are with, then I won't. But hopefully there is another... Guess I'll find out after school, there is a mall nearby. I shall check that out. First though, I have to get through school.

* * *

**End of chapter.  
**Sorry this popped into my head and I had to start writing it. I thought I might as well post it :P  
I'll update when I can, but Dark Dragon comes first for now...

**Please Review. **  
I really want to hear your thoughts on this.  
Thanks for just reading though !

**~Charlie xXx**


	2. New mystery guy

**Thanks for reviewing guys they all mean a lot. Please review for more :P**

******As always I own nothing / **Here's the next chappie ;)

* * *

**Chapter two ~ New mystery guy**

***Kim's Pov***

"Kimmy! Hey, Kimmy!" My head snapped to my best friend Grace, who was running towards me waving her arms about like a lunatic. I clutched my fists tightly at the use of my unwanted nickname.

"It's Kim." I stated once she had finally joined up with me and my other friends; Madeline and Donna.

"Yeah yeah Kimmy, Kimberly what ever.." She huffed pushing all the names around like they where nothing. The more she said my nicknames, the more angrier I became.

"What do you want Gracie!" I snapped. She gave me a quick glare before she got all excited again.

"You seen the new boy!" She grinned.

"No..." I groaned starting to walk towards my locker. I knew where this was going. _His so cute, I love him, Do you think he'll marry me..._

"He's so good looking, I totally take dips!" She giggles like a child making my eyes roll.

"Oh yeah like how you loved: Jerry, Brody, Kevin... Shall I go on?" I teased counting them out on my fingers. The others laughed along with me.

"Ok you got me, but I mean it this time." Grace chuckled sticking her tongue out at me.

"I heard that he took down the black dragons." Maddy said leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah Right!" I chuckled "Like he could."

"Its true Kim!" Donna sighed. "I saw the whole fight. He's quite talented, he even caught Frank's punch!" Now I know they are lying. Where they playing a trick on me? No one can beat the dragons, especially not Frank. I was about to argue with them when the late bell rang.

"Crap!" I moaned running off in the direction of my class. "I'm going to be late. Catch you guys later!" I turned slightly and waved goodbye. I was about half way around the corner when I bumped into someone. Whoever I hit was strongly built. On impact we both crashed to the floor with a big thud. Thankfully I managed to stop myself from hitting my head, but the bang to the floor still hurt. I struggled to my feet and steadied myself. The other person had literally sprung to their feet, as if that was nothing. The corridor was basically deserted so my pride should be still intact.

"I'm sorry..." I begun. His chocolate brown eyes looked into mine and I forgot my words. I became lost in his memorizing eyes. He seemed pissed but I couldn't snap out of this trance. He was hiding something behind them, something he never wanted people to see. When he snapped his fingers in front of my face I blinked and broke the connection.

"Watch it next time Blondy!" He snapped picking up his bag. My anger boiled, if you wanted to get on my bad side, that was how!

"Whoa! Don't call me that!" I snapped back. He looked amused at my anger and took a step towards me.

"Don't push me. I would of done something about it if you, well... if you weren't a girl!" He warned with a smirk. God he is really cocky!

Before I even realised what I was doing I sent a punch to him, and amazingly he caught it. This must be the new kid, funny how I didn't think that before.

"You probably shouldn't of done that!" He growled. Pulling me closer, he twisted my arm and flipped me. I landed on the floor... again!

"Whoa Checka, you ok?" Jerry called running to my side. "Yo, that wasn't cool dude!"

"You got a problem too?" The boy glared. Knowing he had no chance Jerry helped me to my feet and backed off, taking me with him.

"Ha! What I thought!" The boy chuckled walking off in the opposite direction. Once he was out of sight Jerry pulled me aside.

"Kim are you crazy?" He asked. "That's Jack Brewer, third degree black belt. He just moved here, but he already took down the Dragons. You shouldn't mess with him, yo!"

"Thanks Jerry but I can take care of myself." I smiled. Before he could say some smart ass remark I continued. "I'm late for class, but thanks. See you in the cafeteria." He nodded and strolled off down the hall towards his locker. Knowing him he was most probably going home, going for a sleep or just skipping class. Plastering a smile on my face I entered my class room.

"Ah, Miss Crawford you finally decided to join us!" Mrs Anderson smirked. I looked to the clock and realised that I was somehow almost twenty minutes late. "Principles office, now!" I groaned aloud and walked back the way I came. Screaming things loudly in my head as I knocked on the door. _'Stupid Jack, Stupid teacher, Stupid Rules!'_

_****__****A Living Nightmare__****_

While I sat in the chair waiting for my punishment, I went through all possible reasons to explain my lateness. Only one came to my mind. '_The new kid tried to kill me.' _Now either they wouldn't believe me _or_ Jack would find out and finish the job later. He really puzzled me though, he didn't seem the bad boy type and yet he was playing the cards as if he was forced to play the game. On his flip he had made sure I landed legs first, not onto my head. And his eyes, he was hiding something, I know that for sure!

"Miss Crawford. In you go!" The receptionist called pointing to the Principles door. I got out of my seat and walked to the door. Before I reached it however it opened and Jack walked out. I froze to the spot as he walked inches away from me. Again he seemed amused at me, but said nothing as he continued to walk from the office. Why had he been there? Already gotten excluded? _Hopefully would make things easier..._

"Well go through!" The receptionist shouted. Taking in a deep breath I walked into the room. While the Principle talked away, my mind was on the new mystery guy. I know I can figure him out, I just need to get to know him more. I know now that he does indeed know karate!

**_****A Living Nightmare__****_**

"Well?" Jerry asked looking over to me from our table.

"I got detention for a few days." I shrugged. "I'll still be coming to practice though."

"Whoooo!" Jerry called. Me and the rest of my fellow Wasabi warriors_ shh'd_ him.

I go to the Bobby Wasabi Martial arts academy along with Jerry, Eddie and Milton. We may not have a lot of students but the dojo is still getting by. We lived by the Wasabi code: 'We swear by the light of the Dragons eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die!' Which means my fellow warriors are always there for me, no matter what! Jerry and I are the only black belts -well apart from our Sensei- in the dojo. We are both only first degrees though, but I'm hoping to be a second by the end of this year! Eddie is a orange belt, while Milton is only a yellow belt. We needed a lot of help as the boys weren't really all that focused when I came to combat! We do had a great Sensei called Rudy. He may act like a child most of the time and he's not _really _helpful, but he's always there when we need him.

I may have Grace and my other friends but if I had to chose between who I wanted to hang out with, I'd hang with the warriors. I'm not much of a girlie girl anyhow, I'm more of a tomboy. I love karate its means everything to me, but you may catch me in the occasional dress and maybe some make-up...

"You got detention tonight then?" Milton asked hopeful, finally breaking through the silence that had taken over us.

"Nope!" I grinned. "So as its Wednesday, you and me Milton!"

"Yeeaaahhh!" He cheered sarcastically.

"Guys I'm going to get my apple. I'll be right back." I got up from the table and ran to my locker. As the cafeteria food is most likely to kill you, I bring in my own lunch. But maybe actually eating it at lunch would help.

**_****A Living Nightmare__****_**

I walked back into the cafeteria playing about with the apple. I threw it up in the air and caught it with my other hand. I did the same trick again, but this time I missed it.

"Crap!" I muttered as my only source of actual food went soaring to the floor. Before it hit the floor however a foot caught it and brought it back up into someone's hand. I looked up into his chocolate eyes again. "Err... thanks..."

"Welcome... Blondy!" He smiled.

"The names Kim."

"Ok... sorry.. Kim." He said holding his hands up in defeat. "I'm Jack" Like I didn't know he's name, everyone one does already. He's the talk of the school, has been ever since this morning. The new record for most popular kid on their first day goes to... him!

"Well that was very twilight!" I giggled thinking back to how he caught the apple. He gave me a confused look. "Vampire and human, with a werewolf, love triangle, Edward Bella and Jacob...?"

"Never heard of it." He shrugged.

"Well ok, thanks again. But can I have my apple back?" I smirked.

"Oh yeah..." He handed the apple back and walked towards a empty table.

"Say Jack... -" He stopped and looked back to me. "-want to sit with us?" I asked pointing to our table. He nodded and followed me over. The warriors mouths dropped as Jack sat by my side. Jerry tapped my shoulder and leaned towards me.

"Are you crazy cheecka?" He hissed. I ignored him and smiled at Jack. He seemed uncomfortable to be sitting with us, but I wanted to see what he was hiding. I can be quite noisy...

"So I hear you know something about karate." I teased trying to make conversation.

"Er... I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh!" I squeaked realising that I hadn't introduced them all. "This is Jerry, Milton and Eddie." Jack nodded to them all in turn.

"I'm Jack. So how do you guys all know each other?" He asked. I sighed quietly in relief that he had finally spoken. I had been thinking that this was a bad idea, but just like I thought, there was more to him then his attitude.

"We do Karate togeth-" Milton begun, but he stopped when a meat ball hit the back of his head. "Gaaaahhhhh!" He called out making the black dragons laugh.

"That's awesome the kid from the..." Jerry chuckled

"Jerry!" We shouted cutting him off.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Jack asked. "Wait, I thought you guys knew karate?!"

"Yes we do!" Milton grinned jumping up from his seat, surprising us all. Then once he gazed upon our enemy, he sat back down again. "They know it better."

"Come on guys, we better get going." I said getting up from my seat. They all followed me but Jack. I ignored him staying and started to head away from the table. I heard a huge gasp come from everyone in the cafeteria, so I spun around to see what all the fuss was about. I came face to face with Frank's clutched fist. I jumped back on instinct but Jack had already caught the punch, stopping it just before it hit me. He had saved me?

"You probably shouldn't of done that... again!" He growled. He had the look back in his eyes and again I became scared of him. Yes you heard me right. I, Kim Crawford, gets scared, get over it!

"Jack... I ... Err..." Frank stuttered jumping back out of his grasp. Looks like I'm not the only one scared. Even with their numbers the black dragons seemed too scared to attack. All the black dragons backed off and eventually left the room.

"Thanks..." I sighed. "But I can take care of myself."

"Clearly." He glared grabbing his bag.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?!" I snapped.

"Why do you keep getting in my way?" He snapped back. What the hell is this guys problem? I was being nice to him, its not like I forced him to come to our table.

"After we tried to be your friends." I glared.

"Its not like I asked to be!" He yelled. "It was just my reflex to block, so there won't be a next time! I'll let him hit you Kimmy!" That was the final straw! I launched myself towards him, but just before I reached him Jerry grabbed my waist and held me back. Jack didn't even flinch, was he that good that he didn't need to? I hated that I had even thought there was some good in him. That I actually started to think him as a friend. I can normally read people quite easily, but Jack... Jack was a mystery to me. With me restrained Jack walked away untouched. I glared at Jerry scaring him into letting me go. I walked away from my friends and headed to my locker. After school I was going to beat a punch dummy to death and pretend it was Jack!

**_****A Living Nightmare__****_**

"Guys I have some awesome news!" Rudy smirked jumping out from his office. We had been wondering what he had been doing, as he'd been in there for a long time. "We have a new student joining today! He's a third degree black belt!" Again Rudy jumped in excitement. My mind wondered to Jack again for some reason, it can't be him... could it. I knew the others where thinking the same. Our worst fears came true as Jack Brewer walked out of Rudy's office in full Wasabi uniform.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Rudy yelled. Jack was even surprised and annoyed to see us. This was going to be interesting!

* * *

**End of chapter.**  
Thank you all for reading.

**Please Review. **  
I love to hear your thoughts. And thanks again for reviewing chapter one!

**I'll update asap.**  
But again Dark dragon comes first.

**~Charlie xXx**


	3. Wasabi Dragon!

**Thanks for all the Review's ;-; mean a lot :P / ****Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**If you like 'The Bourne Legacy' then please *-* check out my new fanfiction called Torn apart. (Aaron x Marta)**

**Without further ado here is the next chappie :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three ~ Wasabi Dragon!**

***Kim's POV***

"WHAT!" Everyone but Rudy yelled. Jack was even surprised and annoyed to see us.

"Oh you guys go here?!" Jack groaned stepping onto the mat. Rudy was still overexcited that he didn't seem to notice the tension in the air. I stepped towards Jack but Jerry pulled me back again. Seriously why can't I just take him? Why did he have to come here? "So you guys actually know karate..."

"Of course we do!" I snapped

"Whoa whoa!" Jack chuckled holding his hands up. "Take it easy there blondy!"

"The name's Kim!"

"I know, I just prefer Blondy." He smirked. I so want to swipe that smirk off his face right now. I step onto the mat and head over to him, grabbing his t-shirt I pull him so we are face to face.

"Let's get one thing straight here Brewer!" I growled. "You WILL not call me blondy again or else!" I let him go and he just chuckled.

"Aww you know my surname." He said playfully not even listening to anything I just said!

"THAT'S IT! You and me!" I yelled getting into a fighting stance. "Two points to win!" He just stood there, laughing at me. So I charged him and started to attack. He didn't block, he didn't attack, he just simply stepped from side to side. It was like there was a magical bubble around him and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get close enough to hit him. He seemed pissed at me but still he did nothing, but move. I was getting really frustrated at this point so, I did a move I'd seen on youtube. Some kid -he's always in full ninja uniform, to cover his identity- called Wasabi Dragon -someone who knew bobby Wasabi's teacher- did a high kick and then came back down to sweep the legs of his opponent, and while they tried to block, he quickly did a back flip and kick them in the chest. Quite hard to perfect but I think I may have it down! I can't wait to see his face when I hit him. I quickly get myself ready and start the routine. As I'm doing the back flip after the other moves, his mouth drops, just as I'm about to kick him, he grabs my foot.

"That move.." He mutters.

"What of it! Let my foot go!" I try to pull my foot back but he's too strong. Then he does something strange in this situation, he bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Never did I think that my own move would be used against me." He smirked letting my foot go.

"Wha... you... No way you're...!" I was totally lost for words.

"Wasabi Dragon, yeah." He smirked getting into my mystery guys famous stance. **((A/n: The stance he does at the end of every battle in the episode Kim of kong. After he wins a match on the video game)). **I couldn't take this all in. The mystery guy I have come to adore, my hero, my idol was standing before me... And I hated him! My heart dropped, is this what I might become? Strange thing was he was different and defiantly younger in the videos. He seemed happy, in them too, whereas before me he looked sad. He noticed me staring at him and quickly hid his emotions. Why had this made him so sad for?

"So you're Grandfather taught Bobby..." I begun recalling the page I found on the ninja.

"Wait, your grandfather was the one who taught Bobby Wasabi!" Rudy cut in. Finally he had registered what was happening. Jack nodded. "Thee bobby Wasabi. The founder of this dojo... and.. and... Oh... Mat me JERRY!" Before any of us could move Rudy collapsed to the floor.

"You have to give me a heads up next time. Not cool, yo!" Jerry muttered.

"Is he always like this?" Jack asked pointing to Rudy.

"Yeah most of the time." I giggled. "But you get used to him."

"O..k..." Jack said slowly not looking convinced. It was really bugging me now, I needed to know something. But the others couldn't hear this, so I walked up to Jack.

"Can I talk to you for a minute..." The other stepped over. "In private." Jack gave me a look, but I grabbed him and dragged him to the locker rooms anyway.

"What.." He growled pulling from my grip.

"I just can't believe its you..."

"Look give it a rest will you. I _was_ the Wasabi Dragon. Big whop!" He yelled trying to walk past me. I blocked his path and folded my arms, I was sooo not going to back down.

"What do you mean was?" I asked recalling him mention it.

"As in past tense.. no longer him." He sighed.

"Ok well I just have one thing to say, then you can go.." I said trying to get him to listen. I couldn't believe he wasn't him any more...

"Fine." He snapped sitting on a bench. I stood in front of him and tried to put it into words...

"A few years back, when I was in another high school, I was bullied. Boy's pretended to be my boyfriend, I could handle it but..." I trailed off recalling the memory, the memory that has haunted me since then.

"Well..." Jack promoted. He didn't seem as angry now, he was listening...

"One day after school some 'men' tried to... they..." I trailed off once again and shivered. Taking a deep breath I tried again. Jack was watching me closely, he even seemed concerned, no I was imaging what I wanted to see... "They tried to.. take advantage of me."

"Oh..." Jack muttered clicking on to what I meant.

"But a boy, in a full black ninja uniform, stopped them. Since then I have tried to find him so I could say thank you... I found him, but on youtube..." I looked to him trying to see if he was catching on t where I was going with this.

"It was me." He stated. "I remember."

"I know." I smirked.

"How?" He asked curiously. He let a small smile creep onto his lips, my cheeks became red and butterfly's... NO KIM DON'T!

"Well, he always had his eyes showing. They are Chocolate brown eyes." He chuckled. "You inspired me to start karate, its because of you that I have managed to come this far... And yet when I finally meet you... You act this way."

"Sorry to disappoint you." He shrugged getting to his feet, and then walked past me.

"But!" I shouted stopping him. "You seemed happy then. I know that you loved your karate and practised a lot. I was following you on twitter."

"My little stalker. You so have a crush on me!" He chuckled.

"No I don't!" I answered to quickly. Blushing I looked to the floor. Seeing my reaction he laughed even more.

"That was then." He sighed also looking to the floor after a while, but unlike me he seemed to be thinking about something. What ever it was wasn't good, as I saw pain flicker across his face. As quickly as it appeared it was replaced with a smirk.

"Tell me." His head snapped to me once again. "Tell me what's bothering you. I'm a god listener."

"It's nothing!" He snapped.

"It is. I know there's something your hiding. I can see it." I sighed. "You don't have to be alone in this you know."

"You have no idea what I'm going through, stay out of my business!"

"Fine, I just want you to know that when you're ready I'm here to listen, if you want..." I trailed off again. Why can't I get through to him? "Can we start over?"

"What?" He asked utterly lost.

"Can we start over. Like nothing happened already? We are going to be in this dojo together for awhile." I smiled holding my hand out.

"O.k." He took my hand and shook it. God, does he has a firm grip!

"Please call me Kim though.."

"I will." He chuckled. "But only on one condition."

"Which is..."

"You all keep that I'm the Wasabi Dragon a secret. The last thing I want is people..." He trailed off. I nodded to him and he relaxed, that was obviously something I wasn't to know yet.

"Yeah sure." I realised we where still holding hands, so I blushed again, making him laugh.. again.

"I'm going off to practice... coming?" He asked. I nodded and he let me through the door first. What a gentleman, but how long will this last? I went over to a practice dummy and started to hit it, while my mind wondered...

**-Flashback- **

"Ah look here guys.." A drunken man grinned coming towards me. I realised that these men where dangerous, so I turned and started to run away, but my escape came to an abrupt end. Another man had grabbed my arm and was now pulling me towards a bin. I really hate alleyways. I knew that if they got me behind it, no one would come to help me. I started to struggle so he pulled my hair and started to drag me like that. I started to cry as everything set in, I was going to be rapped and most probably murdered and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I felt so weak, so helpless...  
The guy dragging me by the hair threw me to the ground behind the bin. I tried to get up but he pushed me back down and sat on top of me, he was so heavy that I swear I couldn't breath. "Please don't" I begged. The two guys just laughed and looked me over with lust in their eyes. The guy on top of me started to pull my t-shirt off me. I knew this was it, so I closed my eyes. My t-shirt came off completely, but then so did the weight of the man. I figured he was going to take my jeans off... but he didn't, I heard a struggle and a few bangs to the floor. When I opened my eyes I saw the last glimpse of a ninja running off down the alley, I recognized him from a youtube video, but surely its not the same guy... Whoever it was, they just saved my life, and I will never forget them. I will find them and express my gratitude, even though they don't seem to want to be found.

**-End of Flashback- **

I looked over to Jack and smiled. My saviour was in my dojo, and hopefully was going to be my friend one day. I couldn't believe that after all this time I had managed to succeed in my goal. I meet and thanked the Wasabi Dragon.

I was still curious to know what was getting him so down. Even now as he punched a dummy, he seemed different. I recall watching one of his videos on youtube before, of his training. He was so fast that I had to watch bits again just to see it.

I was watching him now and suddenly noticed something. Whenever he punched or kicked the dummy, pain would flash in his eyes... Like every hit was reminding him of something, something he wanted to forget. Was this the real reason behind why he isn't the Wasabi dragon any more? Why he acts the way he does? I know that I need to do a little research and see if I can find something. I needed to help him out, this was the most amazing young talented, martial artist I have ever seen, he was my savour, my reason to do what I do... And here he was, in pain and suffering. He acted like a bad boy when it was because he was bottling it all up inside. Every now and again it would surface and he'd flip out on someone -mainly me-. I figured that helping him get through what ever this was, would be repaying him for saving my life. The Wasabi Dragon will be back, and Kim Crawford will be the reason for it!

* * *

**End Of Chapter. **  
Sorry for the delay :P I hope this was all right for you hehe...

**I'll update asap. **  
I'm currently working on three stories at once. I have been doing a chapter each for them. So they are on like a rota hehe. (This story, Dark Dragon and Torn Apart)

**Please Review.**  
Thanks again for previously review, they mean so much to me!

**~Charlie xXx**


	4. Camera Shy!

**Thanks for all the Review's ;-; mean a lot :P / ****Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**SORRY For the late updates! Just so busy atm. Last week was the writers birthday and busy at work etc -,- But I'm now going to try and get back on track ;)**

**If you like 'The Bourne Legacy' then please *-* check out my new fanfiction called Torn apart. (Aaron x Marta)**

**Without further ado here is the next chappie :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four ~ Camera Shy?!**

***Kim's POV***

Finally practice was over. It had been a huge work out, well for everyone but me. I have been watching Jack practice all afternoon. Its weird I know, but he seriously is just that good! He may of started off slow, but once he got back into it, I became really mesmerised by him. He seemed to notice me watching his every move, but that only made him more better, as his cockiness showed. It was nice to be able to see the Wasabi Dragon in action.

I'd missed these good old days when we would actually do some training in this dojo. Rudy hadn't been around a lot lately -something about too much else to to do- so we hadn't been training too much. Jack being here seemed to awaken everyone's inner warrior. Jerry had gone back to practising and well so had Eddie and Milton in their own little ways. I would of joined in but I had been too busy watching Jack.

"You coming?" Jerry called waving a hand in front of my face. I concentrated on his cocky smirk as I peeling my eyes from Jack, who was still training.

"I'll meet you there." I smiled, not too sure if I even knew where 'there' was. Jerry sighed and started to leave me behind. I slowly walked over to Jack and tapped his shoulder.

"Jack trainings..." Before I could speak another word I was thrown into a back flip and onto my back. Pain exploded from my shoulder. I was still so confused that I didn't move, even as a punch came towards me. I was too scared, it was all happening too fast, I just couldn't react! Jerry caught the punch and flip my attacker, who simply flipped back onto their feet. Finally I looked towards him and meet Jack's shocked face.

"What the hell dude?" Jerry yelled while helping me to my feet. I winced at the pain in my shoulder. Jerry's attention turned back to me. "You ok checka?"

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped, but the sharp movement of looking to him made the pain grow. "I think my shoulders dislocated. I'm fine."

"You don't look it!" Jerry muttered giving Jack another glare.

"I'm sorry but never interrupt anyone when they are training." Jack shrugged. I knew he was right, but did he seriously have to do that? The sound of a door being flung open cut us all off. Rudy stormed onto the mat towards Jack. Funny how he only just seemed to notice.

"What are you playing at?" He snapped. "We never use martial arts on each other, unless I instruct you to!"

"It was an accident. So I'm sorry." Jack sighed.

"You're parents are going to hear about this." Rudy glared. Normally you'd hear someone saying "Please don't" or "Go ahead then", but Jack said nothing... Actually the whole atmosphere changed, he became dark and all emotions where quickly sealed away.

"I have no parents." He glared. The glare was so intense it made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. I gulped back a little fear and then decided that I needed to break this tension, before someone else got hurt.

"Jack's right. It was a accident." I half smiled holding my arm. He changed almost instantly as if my voice had brought him out of some kind of memory. Jack nodded and came over to me. He was so close I could feel his breath.

"I am sorry. I'll take you to the hospital, If you want." He moved back. Now was that so hard to say? Something about him at this moment put me off though.

"It's ok, no thanks Jerry will go with me." I smiled nudging Jerry with my good arm.

"Sure." He sighed holding his hands up in defeat.

"Thanks... oh crap!" I shouted realising what was happening tomorrow. The thing I had been training for.

"What?" Jack asked looking to my shoulder.

"I have the tournament tomorrow!" Rudy and Jerry's faces fell. As they too realised how bad this was.

"Skip it. There will be others." Jack chuckled.

"If we don't attend this tournament, I'll lose the dojo!" Rudy moaned, tears appeared in his eyes.

"Jerry can't compete as he is away. As for the other two, well we are better off throwing a Gazelle with a Gi on, in to fight." I groaned.

"Gazelle thats what I call them..." Rudy started to sniffle.

"I guess I'll have to.." Jerry started.

"No Jerry you can't cancel on your family!" I sighed.

"I'll do it." Jack cut in. We all looked to him in surprise. To be honest I had forgotten he was there for a moment. Hope sparked inside me, maybe this could work.

"Really?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah..." Jack chuckled. "I'm a third degree black belt. I got this."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Rudy squealed jumping up and down like a two year old.

"Thanks Jack." I smiled.

"Least I can do." He nodded to my shoulder. Maybe there is good in him, maybe...

"This is going to be awesome. The Wasabi dragon on live tv beating..."

"Whoa wait hold up!" Jack shouted cutting me off. "You say live tv?"

"Yeah... oh, are you camera shy?" I giggled.

"No!" He snapped. "Yes ok, so I can't do it."

"But if you don't we lose the dojo, and technically it will be your fault!" I was playing the guilt card, apparently not very well. So I changed my tactic to begging. "Please Jack. We can't lose this dojo! Please!"

"Fine! I'll do it. But Try to keep the cameras... out of my way. And above everything else, never use my full name!" With that said he turned on his heels and went to the changing rooms.

"What was that all about?" Jerry asked looking as confused as I was, and that was saying something.

"No idea." I sighed "But we have the Wasabi dragon fighting for us!"

"Well thats awesome and all but, don't we need to sort your shoulder out?" Jerry grinned.

"Erm.. yeah!"

_****__****A Living Nightmare__****_**  
**

"Can you believe it! We are in the finals!" I whispered to Jerry. I was sitting on the front row with the warriors. The tournament was being held at the black dragon dojo -like always-. Jack had really pulled it off for us. It was the first time that we had made it this far. Sure coming third was awesome, but coming second or first was just a bonus! Thankfully this wasn't being aired as much as we thought, more of a magazine article, so Jack was a little more comfortable with it all. I still haven't been able to find out why he was so worried. He was up against Carson next. Carson's an old friend of ours. He betrayed us and joined the black dragons. He's very good at karate, but not as good as Jack!

"Final round!" The referee called. Jack and Carson came forward. Carson actually looked really nervous, causing a little chuckle to escape my lips. "Three points to win... begin!" Jack danced around the mat, waiting for Carson to attack, which is what he did. Carson ran forward and send a snap kick towards Jack. It seemed so easy for Jack to move aside and hit him down.

"Point!" The referee called. "Begin!" This time Jack charged, it seemed he was getting bored. He did a awesome front flip and kicked Carson down. The referee ran over and looked at Carson, who was out for the count.

"Winner Jack Brewer!" Jack froze as the camera got a close up. I too had frozen, we had asked the referee not to say Jack's full name. We don't understand why but that was one of Jack's rules, and the referee had broken it. Without collecting his prize Jack bolted from the room and straight across the street out of sight. Rudy jumped up and accepted Jack's trophy.

"Thank you!" He cheered as if he was the one who had just beaten Carson.

"Jack has some issues!" Jerry chuckled beside me. I gave him a _Don't start _look and he sighed. Why was Jack acting this way? Is it because he really is scared of cameras? I'm not totally convinced.

***? Pov* **

'Winner Jack Brewer!'

I spat out my drink as a brunette boy's face was shown on the screen. I can't believe it, finally we have found the brat! Next stop Seaford!

* * *

***WARNING U ALL NOW***  
That this is going to become a little dark in a few chapters time. So if your a young reader or don't like dark stories you have been warned ;)

**I'll update asap. **  
I'm currently working on three stories at once, and I'm also busy ^^. I have been doing a chapter each for them. So they are on like a rota hehe. (This story, Dark Dragon and Torn Apart)

**Please Review.**  
Thanks again for previously reviews, they mean so much to me!

**~Charlie xXx**


	5. Explaining time

**Thanks for reviewing :D  
I own nothing... Enjoy :***

* * *

**Chapter Five ~ Explaining time.**

***Jack's POV***

_"Jackie... Jackie..." he teased. I struggled to look up at his face. The use of the nickname he had given me, made me want to kill him, but I have no energy and my chest is burning. "Where is he?" He asked for the millionth time. I can't tell him, I'd promised 'him' I wouldn't, but... I don't think I can take much more of this. I've been well know as the Wasabi Dragon, someone who was feared by many people. I was just a vigilantly, someone trying to make a difference. Now I was broken... I just wanted to kill this guy and escape, but I couldn't... He had me.  
"I won't ask you again!" He spat holding up the blade -that was dripping with my blood- to my neck. I managed to look him straight into his eyes and give a little smirk. I know that If I told him he'd kill me anyway, so what was the point? He has already killed most of my family, I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of killing us all!  
"You brat!" He yelled. Pain exploded in my shoulder once again..._

I pushed it aside and looked out at the Seaford view. It's so peaceful here. My mind wondered back to about 10 minutes before. I had froze in front of the camera and then ran away, like a scaredie cat. I guess I'll have some nicknames to look forward to tomorrow. It may of been a bit extreme to bolt from the dojo like that but... I can't afford to be found again. I honestly don't know what I'd do... because of when I cracked my fa...

"JACK?" Came the blonde chic's voice. I dragged my eyes off from the view and to her concerned face. "What are you doing up there?" I chuckled as I realized I was still sitting on top of a garage.  
"It's all right, I live here." I exclaimed.  
"Oh.. well can I join you?" She asked.  
"Sure..." I sighed. She flashed me a quick smile and began to climb. She almost made it when she grimaced in pain, I gather from the shoulder injury I gave her. Normally I wouldn't really care, it wasn't that much of a drop, but I had caused this, so I reached out and grabbed her hand just in time. I then pulled her up and she took a seat beside me.  
"Thanks.." She blushed clearly embarrassed. Taking a deep breath to clear the air she looked to me. "You ok?"  
"Yes!" I sighed heavier. Why does she keep asking me that? She realized I was more interested in looking at the view than talking. So we sat in silence and just admired the view. She kept glancing at me, obviously trying to think of a subject to start off with. Suddenly she stilled staring at my shoulder. I wondered how long it would take her to notice.  
"Jack you're..."  
"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." I chuckled.  
"Well I can clean it up for you?" She smiled. Standing up she held her hand out for me.  
"Nah, it's all right. I said I'm..."  
"Jack what are you doing up there!" Yelled my foster mother. "Get down this instant!" Kim gave me a _I'll tell her _look. I sighed loudly in frustration then after expression how annoyed I was, I walked to the edge and flipped backwards landing successfully onto my feet. I laughed as I realized I'd given Kim and my foster mum a mini heart attack, it wasn't that high. Kim started to climb down but froze in pain and slipped -again. She fell straight into my waiting arms. Again she blushed and thanked me, before following me into the house. We went straight to my room and I showed her the bathroom. I turned to walk back to my room but she grabbed my hand and lead me to a chair instead. I gave her a glare before watching what she intended to do.  
"You'll have to take your shirt off." She had turned her head to try and hide the blush that had crept across her face, but that had failed. No way was I lifting my shirt up, let alone off. Forget that, I'd rather bleed.  
"Its fine, it's just a..."  
"Jack. You seemed worried that I might tell you're foster mother." So that's what she thinks a sigh means? "Can I just clean it up? My mother's a nurse, so I know first aid." She said proudly. I know that if I don't let her treat the wound, she'd keep nagging me. So I took my shirt off and then let her take a minute to take everything in.

"Jack why are you covered in scars?!" She asked not looking away from them. She finally looks to me and then just ignores everything and starts to dip a hand towel into some warm water. She comes over with it and starts to dab it over the small cut. My body tenses and all the memories flood back, I grab her hand stopping her.  
"That's enough..."  
"Talk to me. I know you don't like to be touched... this is way isn't it." She points to my countless scars, her eyes never leaving mine. Again his voice echoes through my mind, anger boils inside me, not wanting to hurt her more, I push her aside and walk out of the room.

***Kim's POV* **  
"Jack wait!" I plead dropping the towel I jog after to him, but he has literally vanished. I head into his bedroom half expecting to see him there, but he isn't. I flop onto his head and groan at myself. _Nice going Kim! _I sit up and wait for a bit, but he still doesn't come. With my curiosity getting the better of me, I start to find my eyes looking around his room. It's quite well kept. A small but well kept punching dummy is resting in one corner along with a guitar. I smile at the thought of him playing it, I wonder if he is any good?! I look about again and find something on his desk. A single screwed up newspaper article is sitting there. Looking over my shoulder I check that he isn't there and when I know the coast is clear I pick it up and begin to read.

**Horrific Accident now believed to be murder Investigation!**

_A accident that left a lone teenager with out his family is now believed to be a murder investigation a source told us. Michelle Brewer (30) was driving home on afternoon with her children Jack (10), Layla (9) and Sam (3). They where involved in a head on car crash, that ended them up in a ditch over two weeks ago. Sadly the mother and two of her three children lost their lives, while he oldest son Jack is still known to be in a critical but stable condition in hospital. Sources tell us that the mother was shot dead at the wheel before the car collided with another. This is now a murder investigation, our thoughts are with the family and we hope that Jack makes a full recovery._  
_Their father's were abouts are still unknown, and anyone who knows where he, is are asked to tell him to call local police._

I gasp and drop the article. Most things make sense now, why he acts the way he does. I can't believe something like that could happen to someone's like him, he doesn't deserve this. This was over six years ago now... I suddenly catch myself and quickly look for the paper. Its sitting at someone's feet, I look up and meet Jacks eyes.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I er... I'm sorry." I sighed picking up the paper I hand it to him. He takes it and takes a deep breath. "You want to talk about it?"  
"Not really.."  
"I lost my uncle in a car crash, so I sort of understand what's its like." I mutter, as soon as I say it I regret it. This is such a different situation. He surprises me though with a smile. He takes a seat on the bed and places his head into hands. I take a seat beside him and just sit silently watching him.  
"Well, I guess it would be good to get it off my chest. It's time I..." He peeks at me and I nod, trying to encourage him to continue. "Well..."

* * *

**End of chapter.  
**I have finished Dark Dragon So I'll be updated this a little more often.  
**Please Review!  
**They mean alot, and help me get the insiration to write faster ;)

**~Charlie xXx**

*******AGAIN WARNING U ALL NOW***  
That this is going to become a little dark in a few chapters time. So if your a young reader or don't like dark stories you have been warned ;)


	6. That Day

**Oh my god *o* , thanks so much for all those reviews ;.; !  
I own nothing... Enjoy :***

* * *

**Chapter six~ That day. **

***Jack's POV***

"Well..." I looked to her and she smiled at me. Can I really tell her everything? I know I need to get this off my chest, but I don't want to endanger her as well. I've already lost so many people I care about, I don't want to lose any more. Better yet I don't want to hurt anyone else, I don't want to hurt her any more... To be honest I don't have much choice here, I have to tell her something. Maybe telling her will get rid of the nightmares! I took a deep breath and looked back to her smiling beautiful face.

"My father was in the army..." She shifted into a more comfortable position so she could listen. "He was a sergeant. On one mission he was leading it went wrong. The few soldiers that had gone with him died, leaving him as a lone survivor..." Kim's mouth dropped.

"Oh my god..." She whispered.

"Everyone blamed him for what happened to the soldiers, one was only 18." I sighed. "My father couldn't take it all, so he went A.w.o.l."

"Erm.. sorry... What's A.w.o.l?" Kim muttered.

"Absent without leave, basically he left the army without asking." I smiled, she's cute when she's confused.

"Oooohhh!"

"A father of one of the boys who was killed wanted revenge on my father for killing his boy..."

**-Flashback- **

"Jack I'm so proud of you. You did amazingly!" My mother grinned looking to me for a few minutes before looking back at the road. I can't wait to get home, so I can have a shower! I still can't believe I'd just won!  
"Yeah Jackie, that was awesome!" Layla giggled behind me. I gave her a little glare at the use of that pathetic nickname. Little Sammy giggled at me, he's so cute.  
"Say mum when is dad coming home?" I asked.  
"Soon honey." She fake smiled. She has been a bit off lately when it came to dad. My mother looked back to the road and said nothing more. I sighed and looked out my window.

A few minutes later a huge smash caught my attention. The window screen shattered slightly and my mother squeaked and then went quiet. Her hands dropped to her sides and the car began to swerve.  
"MUM?!" Layla cried looking to our mother as she sat motionlessly. Unable to reach, I undone my belt and took the wheel. Trying my best not to look at my mum -who was covered in her own blood- I held the wheel straight. I couldn't stop the car without moving my mothers foot... Before I could even attempt to do such a thing, pain erupted in my shoulder. My hands slipped off the wheel and the car jerked to the right sending me crashing into the right hand door.  
"JACK!" Layla cried. I looked back out the front window in time to see the bright lights coming at us. The car hit the side of the oncoming lorry sending me forward out of the car. I fell over the road landing onto the grass. My vision blurred and I didn't dare move, I looked in time to see the car soar off the road and upon hitting a little hill the car flipped and landed inches in front of me. Something landed onto my stomach knocking the wind out of me, I heard several cracks, and blood came out of my mouth as I cried out in agony. I couldn't feel anything I was so numb with pain, I knew I only had moments before I slipped into the darkness that was attempting to consume me, but I couldn't look away from what I saw in front of me. My mother, sister and Brother... dead!

**-End of Flashback-**

Kim said nothing, I guess she was too shocked.

"After everything, and just before the emergency services arrived, a figure appeared before the car. He muttered something about my father not being here and stuff like that. Until another figure appeared calling his name pulling him away. The thing is that I saw his face and heard his name..."

"Which you told the police."

"Yeah, but they never found him." I shrugged. "Apparently I broke several ribs, cut a lung, broke my leg in three places, broke a wrist and banged my head. They kept saying how it was a miracle that I survived, but my mother was killed insistently, my sister died shortly after and my brother Sammy was crushed under the right side of the vehicle. If I had been still in the car, I would of been crushed too. Not long after I was discharged from hospital, I was accepted into a foster home. They where really nice people but on the the anniversary of their deaths, I found out that my foster father was actually the guy who had killed them..."

"REALLY!" Kim gasped.

"Yeah." I sighed "He managed to change his face, somehow. I'd meet my father recently, he told me how the mission was a ambush made by the very man who wanted him dead. A while ago my father and his friend went for the sergeant role, my father got it, his friend didn't. Vowing that he'd get revenge on him for it, he had his son enrol and lead my father into a trap, but his son got to know my father and began to like him, so he saved his life but at the cost of his own."

"I see..." Kim muttered.

"My father told me where he was, told me where I could find him if I really needed him. My foster father tried everything he could think of to get my father's whereabouts off me."

"That is where all those scars came from?" Kim asked pointing to my shirt.

"Pretty much yeah." I nodded. "After.. I don't know how many days, I couldn't take it any more... I... I told him."

"Jack, you couldn't..."

"I failed him." I cut in, placing my head in my hands.

"You didn't Jack..."

"I was saved by police a few hours after I told him where my father was... If I had waited then..."

"How where you to know?"

"Well I went to find my father afterwards, but he was gone." I looked at her through my fingers. "So you wanted to know... There you go." I held back my tears and took a deep breath, I'm not gonna cry!

"I..." She trailed off. "How did you end up in Seaford?"

"Been through countless foster homes, been in trouble with police, oh and I tried to kill myself several times. So the foster home thought new place, new people and a new school might help."

"And is it?"

"I don't know... Maybe." I smiled taking her hand in mine. Maybe meeting her was meant to be, even after everything I have put her through she's still here, still by my side! She returned her smile and moved a little closer, I leaned in and kissed her lips. I swear the sparks flew and I had a weird but nice feeling in my stomach... Have I found where I belong?

***? POV* **

"Seaford's a nice place, isn't it?" I grinned as he struggled to free himself. "Don't worry you'll have your reunion soon."

"Don't you dare..." He growled.

"Shut it you. I'll make you pay for what you did. I think making you watch him die in front of you will be good pay back. Anyway, that Kid and I have some old business to attend to. Catch you later, I'll tell Jack you say hi!" I laughed slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

**End of chapter.  
**Thanks for reading, sorry if it was a little boring ^.^  
**Please Review!  
**They mean alot, and help me get the inspiration to write faster ;) ! And can I say again thank you for the previous reviews so many for one chapter ;o; !

**~Charlie xXx**


	7. Ambush

**Thank you for reviewing x  
I highly apologize for the late update, but please understand that my rl is very busy at the moment x  
I own nothing... Enjoy :***

* * *

**Chapter Seven ~ Ambush. **

***Kim's POV***

"I don't know... Maybe." He smiled taking my hand into his. I smiled back.

I had so many more questions to ask him, but he seemed lost in thought so i say nothing more. Strangely instead of figuring out something else to say I find myself leaning in. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I did have feelings for him, but after everything he had just done to me was I really up for a relationship with him? Was he ready to even have one? I went to pull back but he surprised me by leaning in too. He closed the gap quickly and our lips locked. I took a risk and deepen the kiss and strangely he followed my lead. The kiss was.. well how can I describe it but.. amazing. It latest for what seems like forever, and when it did end, I found myself not wanting it to. I opened my eyes to see a worried looking Jack. Was it not that good for him?

"Jack whats wrong?" I asked.

"It's just, I don't want you to..."

"Jack. Don't worry about all that." I cut in squeezing his hand.

"Kim I don't think that I'm ready..."

"Me either. Don't worry." I winked making him smile. Suddenly my phone burred out loudly singing my favorite Jam! Annoyed I picked it up and looked at who was calling me. "Crap it's my mum."

"Answer it then." Jack laughed. I do as I was told.

"Yes mum, ok I get it, I'm coming! Bye!" I snapped hanging up the phone. "Jack I have to go."

"It's ok, I understand." He sighed getting to his feet he held his hand out to me. I took his hand and also got to my feet.

"Say, Jack. Me and the guys are going for something to eat after training tomorrow. Want to join us?" I asked with a grin.

"Sure." He chuckled.

***A living nightmare***

***Jack's POV* **

I followed the warriors to falafel phil's restaurant. Apparently the food isn't that great but I wasn't too sure on going to circus burger -due to the clowns- so they decided to go here instead. I sat in the booth next to Kim -making her blush might I add- and pretended to enjoy their conversations. One of the waiters came over and placed three of the drinks onto the table, he then left and came back with mine.

"There you go Jackie." He muttered placing the cup onto the table, his hand went a little too close to me and I quickly grabbed it. Everyone on the table went silent and Kim gave me a sidewards glance. I looked up at the waiter and upon not recognizing him I let him go. He quickly dashed off behind the kitchen doors.

"Jack?" Kim asked. I nodded and smiled trying to indicate that all was fine, but something wasn't right about that guy. For starters he called me 'Jackie', second he only waited our table and third did I really see something in his hand?

"So Kim see you and Jack are getting along much better." Milton exclaimed, hearing the sound of my name brought me out of my trance to look at the ginger haired boy. I smiled at him, but I had no intention in talking.

"You two kissed didn't you!" Jerry chuckled. Kim's face went bright red making me laugh.

"N..noo!" Kim tried to say but her face told it all. Everyone laughed at her. Finally dinner arrived breaking the awkward conversation.

***A living nightmare***

"Jack you coming to the skate park?" Jerry asked.

"No thank you." I waved heading in the other direction. I have had the feeling of being watched all night and I have now began to get annoyed of it. So I thought heading home early was the best choice. Plus I'd left my skate board at home and I just couldn't be asked to go home, fetch it and then come back.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kim calling running to catch me up.

"I can walk myself home you know." I chuckled.

"I know, but don't forget that I live this way, and I'm a girl... A girl who has no idea when it comes to skate boarding." She joked sticking her tongue out.

"Fair enough.." A slight sound catch my attention, fishing out a shuriken out of my jacket pocket I spun around and threw it at the guy holding the knife. The blade dropped to the floor, taking the chance I pushed Kim aside and did a spinning back kick. I landed a prefect shot in his chest sending him flying backwards. Once he was down on the ground, one punch was all it took to knock him out.

"Wow." Kim mouthed totally shocked. I shrugged my shoulders and went to take a look at our attacker. Sure enough, just as I thought, it was the waiter from the restaurant. Kim went to say something more, but some more faint noises caught my attention. He wasn't alone, others where coming. Grabbing Kim by the hand I quickly and quietly hid us in the safest location I could find.

"Shh.." I told Kim as she again went to speak. She nodded and kept her mouth shut. I watched as two silhouettes of two males appeared and helped the waiter to his feet. A third appeared and started looked around the alley. His eyes locked on our location making me hold my breath as his face came slightly into view. 'Please don't see us' I pleaded in my head. He turned around and headed after the others. I literally let out a deep breath and slumped against the wall, relieved they hadn't found us.

"Jack who, what.. why.." Kim blurred out too early.

"Other there!" One called. I pulled Kim further into the shadows and also hid myself too. One guy came close to me and I quickly pulled him to me and into the wall. He slumped into the shadows. Another followed and I did the same trick again, these guys seem quite dumb. Just as I went to take on the third I heard Kim yelp. I looked around to see one of them holding her by the hair. Finally the boss appeared in front of her holding the blade from earlier.

"Jackie. Come on out Jackie. Don't make me hurt her." He grinned holding the blade to Kim's neck. She closed her eyes and held back another scream. Taking in a deep breath I stood up and walked out of the shadows. In a blink of an eye the two men who where down, took a hold of my arms and pined me in a kneeling position.

"Jack!" Kim cried. I gave her a small smile trying to reassure her, but I was the one who needed that at the moment. The man from my nightmare came over and bent down so we where now face to face.

"It's been a while Jackie." He smirked holding the blade up so it gleamed in the light. Seeing the blade in his hand brought back all those painfully memories. He brought the blade to my skin and instinctively I flinched at the touch, half expecting it to carve my skin. His smile turned into a grin as he realized that I still remembered everything, and that I was indeed scared of him.

"All in good time." He winked taking the blade away. "Now lets go."

"Wait!" I yelled. He seemed surprise at my outburst. I maybe scared of him, but I'm not some weakling any more! "Let Kim go."

"Nah.."

"If you do I won't struggle one bit... I.."

"Jackie Jackie..." He teased. "We have you and as she witnessed it all, well.. we can't just let her go now can we? Especially not someone a good looking as her." I felt like I wanted to throw up and of course... I wanted to kill him! I do have feelings for her but I didn't know I had them this strong. Knowing that there was no way he was going to let her go I had one option, free her myself. Using all my strength I threw the guys holding my arms over my head. Bouncing to my feet I kicked them one by one aside. Using all the speed I could master I ran to Kim and attempted to Kick them off her. A blade came into my path scratching my side. I stumbled and came into the arms of him! He moved the blade to my throat and laughed.

"My my Jackie... You are defiantly stronger.. but as am I!" He laughed harder holding the blade closer to my neck. I gulped back the fear inside me and remained still. "Now as I said, Lets..."

"Jack? Kim? Whats going on here?" Rudy's voice called out. Quickly the blade was moved to my back and he held me by the back of the t-shirt so I couldn't escape.

"Say anything and this will go into you're back." He muttered.

"Just messing about Rudy." I fake smiled. Then an Idea came to me. "Say you're a third degree black belt. Show us some of you're moves!" I felt my t-shirt being let out and at the same time they released Kim, who came stumbling into my arms.

"Sure!" Rudy grinned proudly.

"Never mind Rudy." I chuckled as his face fell. "Christian and his gang where just leaving." Christian came over and leaned in close to me.

"This isn't over." He warned making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"It is for now." I glared. Thankfully they did as I predicated. Rudy is only one guy, but I knew that they wouldn't want to fight a black belt along with me. His little gang aren't that much of a match... Kim hugged me tighter making it a little hard to breath.

"You ok?" I asked. I felt her nod into my chest, clearly she wasn't. And that is the reason why I didn't want to get close to anyone anymore. I kissed her forehead and followed Rudy, who again was so lost in his own little world, that he didn't even seem to realize what had just happened.

* * *

**End of chapter.  
**Thanks for reading ^.^  
**Please Review!  
**Thanks again for all the reviews they mean a lot.  
**I'll Update A.S.A.P  
**But again please understand I'll do my best, and I do apologize for any late updates, but I'm doing my best :)

**~Charlie xXx**


	8. Trick or Treat?

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like. Please review your thoughts they mean a lot thank you  
**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter eight ~ Trick or Treat? **

***Jack's POV***

We arrived back into the safety of the dojo. I guided Kim, who was still attached to my chest, over to Rudy's couch. Realizing he wasn't needed Rudy gave us some private time. Even being far away from them and on a couch, Kim still stayed glued to my chest. It was cute but couldn't she feel how tense I was? It was taking all my will power not to push her off of me.

"Kim, you ok?" I asked again looking down at her. She seemed to take in a deep breath until she finally let go.

"Sorry..."She mumbled.

"For...?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's my fault -" I placed my finger to her lips. She blushed scarlet red but looked to the floor.

"Nothing is your fault. Kim everything's fine now." I smiled trying to reassure her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Jack." I held my smile and pulled her into a quick hug. At that moment the door to Rudy's office burst open making us both jump. Kim squeaked, grabbed a hold of my shirt she burying her head into my chest. I tensed up once again but remained still. Jerry gave us both a weird look. Kim seemed to realize that there wasn't any danger and unwillingly untangled herself from me.

"What the hell Jerry!" she growled.

"Heard something happened..." He muttered looking anywhere but at us. Was he jealous?

"I'm fine." She smiles getting to her feet. "I better get home, bet my mum is wondering where I am." I sigh and also get to my feet.

"Me too." I take her hand and start to walk from the room. I thought that she might pull away or something, but she didn't. She followed me with her hand in mine to her house. Jerry now long forgotten I kissed her palm and bid her goodnight before walking home myself.

_****__****A Living Nightmare__****_

"Halloween yo!" Jerry cheers dancing around the dojo mat. I roll my eyes and laugh slightly. Ever since that ambush a few weeks ago we are all getting along a lot better. I was actually starting to wonder whether or not I wanted to date Kim. It crossed my mind every time I laid eyes on her. I was thinking of asking her out after Halloween, maybe just go for some pizza or something.

"What you wearing dude?" Jerry asked jumping in front of me. I laughed and started to think about it.

"Probably a ninja... how about you Kimmie?" I teased.

"I was thinking of a zombie cheerleader..." She chuckled.

"But Kim you wore that costume last year." Informed Milton. Kim simply glared sticking her tongue out, making me laugh.

"How about you Milton?" I asked changing the subject slightly.

"Well I won't be Little boy blue again!" He cringed. I looked to Kim and Jerry in turn as they both burst out laughing.

"Don't ask." Kim mouthed to me after her laughing fit. I nodded.

"Well I'm gonna be a werewolf again yo!" Jerry exclaimed. Milton went to say something but decided against it. "What, my peeps are Wolfs!" Everyone rolled their eyes and got back to practice.

_****__****A Living Nightmare__****_

Well they sure know how to throw a party! I looked around the highly decorated room filled with monsters of the supernatural and so forth. Milton was outside as... well, what appeared to be himself... apparently the shop didn't hold his costume again so he decided not to bother. It was either dress as himself or Goldilocks. And I do mean Goldilocks not little boy blue...

The music was playing, people where dancing and all seemed well. Until I looked out at the front entrance. There are four or five clowns dancing around Milton and Kim. They appear to be fighting... one look at the clowns freaks me out so much that I have to look away. Why do I have to have a clown phobia? After everything I have gone through isn't that a bit silly? I dare to look back and see that Jerry has joined in as well... why are they fighting anyway? I watch the fight for a little longer admiring Kim's style, until one of them hits her. Anger boils inside me and I rush out there. I came face to face with the jerk that hit her and well... I freeze.

I'm staring at a clown... I'm face to face with a clown...

"Not so tough now are we Jack!" Franks voice laughs. I snap out of it and grab his punch. "But I'm a clown aren't you scared of me?"

"Little bit, but you're hurting my friends. I can't have that!" I flipped him over and that set the others into action. A new clown comes out of no where and heads straight for me. I start to block his attacks and try to land a few. I keep moving out of the way, when I realize that I can no longer see the others. I charge forward and kick the guy down. I rip off his mask but just see some guy, not Christian.

"Looking for me?" Christian's voice comes from behind me. I go to turn around but the guy in front of me grabs my arms, preventing me from moving. I start to struggle but feel a prick in my neck instead. The guy lets me go and suddenly my vision becomes funny, I stumble about trying to catch my balance. I suddenly feel really tried and my energy disappears... I fall into Christian's arms and he lings me over his shoulder.

"Trick or treat, Jack. Oh and by the way, dressing up as a ninja wasn't you're best disguise." He laughs.

"L..L..let...m..-"

_****__****A Living Nightmare__****_

***Kim's POV***

Somehow me, Jerry and Milton manage to defeat the black dragons. It seemed a little too easy, but I was just glad to be rid of them. They all run off with what ever dignity they have left. I smiled proudly feeling really strong for the first time in awhile. Well until something dawns on me...

"Where's Jack?" I ask my fellow warriors. They all shrug their shoulders and look around with me.

"If you're looking for Jack..." Rudy says making me snap my attention to him. His wearing a knight armor and is running about as if he was on a horse. "He went that way with some of his friends."

"Thanks!" I call running in that direction. I run around for a bit until I find them. The one I know as Christian had Jack over his shoulder, I knew there wasn't much point calling Jack, as he seemed out of it. The other guy quickly grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey!" I protested kicking and punching him.

"Well, there you are." Christian smiled. "Now we have the both of you, lets get going." The guy holding me nodded, placing me under his arm he started to follow Christian.

After a short walk we arrived at a van. Christian and the guy holding me threw me and Jack into the back of it. We both landed with a huge thud and it really hurt to be honest. I look to where Jack was thrown but I can't see a thing as the doors close. He doesn't appear to be awake. I quickly crawl around until I find him. I check for a pulse and find one thankfully. I pull him into my arms and place him across my lap.

They have us, now what?

* * *

**End of chapter.  
**Thanks for reading :3  
**Please Review!  
**Thanks again for all the reviews they mean a lot.  
**I'll Update A.S.A.P  
**But again please understand I'll do my best, and I do apologize for any late updates, but I'm doing my best :)

**~Charlie xXx**


	9. Hide and Seek

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like. Please review your thoughts they mean a lot thank you.  
**

**! WARNING - Potential swearing, violence and sexual ideas... ! **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter nine ~ Hide and seek. **

***Kim's POV***

The van comes to complete stop sending me and Jack sliding forward. The door to the back is opened and two arms come through the gaps, one grabs me while the other grabs Jack. I'm really surprised that he is still out of it, just what did they give him? The one holding Jack is of course Christian, he places Jack over his shoulder and leads the way into the old abandoned house before us. The guy holding me places me under his arm and willingly follows Christian through the house and down into the basement. We enter a dark room with an old bed and chair. Along with the four dirty walls and two small windows that is all that is in the room. A shiver of fear runs through me as I dread to think what they have in store for us. Christian literally throws Jack on the old bed, it almost gives way but somehow manages to stay up. The guy holding me places me into the old chair and then backs away, looking me up and down. I hold back my tears as I finally understand why I must be here.

"Stay here." Christian smirks pulling the other guy away. I hear the door make a clicking sound, I guess they have locked us in or something, anyway I go over to the door and try it. Strangely its unlocked... Did he think that pretending to lock it would make me think it was? I hear their footsteps up stairs on the right side of the house, I could actually escape! I go to turn the door handle but then I remember I'm not alone here. I look to Jack who is still sound asleep, i can't leave him behind. I know he would want me to but I just can't. I sigh loudly in frustration and begin to think.

After awhile an idea pops into my head. I open the door as quietly as I can and take a peek outside. Just as I thought the hallway winds left and right. On the right its a dead end but its so dark that you'd need to have a flash light to see anything. I nod to myself and walk over to Jack. Hopefully he will wake up but I really don't think hes going to for awhile yet. I carefully pick him up and start to move over to the doorway. His so heavy that I have to keep stopping to not only catch my breath but also to move him so I can get a good grip once again.

I finally reach the doorway, and after making sure that the coast is clear, I start to move Jack down the right hallway. Once I reach the end I place Jack down, using the wall as a leaning post. Satisfied that they wouldn't be able to see him, I turn and run towards the exit. I reached the stairs and started to climb them. Just as I thought they would, the stairs creaked under my weight. I heard their footsteps coming towards me as soon as I made the first noise.

"Run their coming!" I semi-shouted running faster. I thankfully reached the top of the stairs before they got there. Just as I planed I headed straight for the front door and kicked it open. Just as I went to step out of the front door someone grabbed me by the hair pulling me back. I shrieked in both fright and pain. Before I knew what was happening I was back in the basement strapped to the chair. Christian was pacing in front of me, while the other guy leaned against the wall never taking his eyes off of me. He was really beginning to creep me out.

"Where is he?" Christian asked making me jump. I took a deep breath and remained quiet. When I didn't say anything Christian came even closer. "Don't push me! Where is Jack?" I knew I was in deep trouble here, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Just tell him.." The other guy said. I gave me a glare, why was he even talking?

"Shut it Drake!" Christian spat. "I'll ask you one more time, where is Jack?" Again I ignored his question and looked anywhere but at him. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him reach inside of his jacket pocket, and pulling out a blade. I looked at it in horror, what was he going to do with it?

"We know he hasn't left the building, the drug I placed in him will last for awhile longer. So where have you hid him?" He asked with a gleam in his eye as he came closer to me.

"I.. I won't tell you." I mutter never letting my eyes leave the blade.

"Oh she speaks!" Christian chuckled. Hes so close that I can now even feel his breath on me. "Where, is, he?" He asks. With every word he undoes one of my top buttons. I flinch, trying to get away but I can't move.

"Please don't." I plead.

"I wouldn't have to if you answered me." He grinned. Taking my shirt off completely he places it onto the floor beside me. He then lets the knife wonder over my bare chest, I shiver as the cold blade touches my skin. I'm just thankful that he hasn't removed my bra, still hoping that he won't. "Where is he? And don't make me repeat myself." He sighs

"I won't t..." I'm cut of as the blade swipes across my flesh creating a small cut on my shoulder. I grimace at the pain but refuse to cry out.

"Not the answer I'm looking for!" He growls slicing the blade across the same cut again. This time he dug a little deeper creating me to groan.

He asks me several more times and I still refuse to answer. Blood is now dripping from the wound on my arm, after how many times he has cut it.

"One more chance!" Christian yells, clearly he is very annoyed with me. I'm guessing he didn't think I'd be this stubborn. What he does next surprises me though. He places the blade into the cut. "You don't answer, I'll push it in further!" He demonstrates by pushing it in some more. The pain is overwhelming. I scream in agony and let my tears slowly fall, why won't he stop? Why can't he see that I won't tell him anything? When I say nothing more he pulls the blade out and aims it at my other shoulder. I'm about to close my eyes when a leg kicks the blade out of Christians hands. Someone then stands in front of me, I blink my tears away and see the back of Jack.

"Finally." Christian sighs. "Been looking for you."

"Well I'm right here. Leave her alone!" He growls. He's so cute, but I wish he would of stayed out of this. I did this to protect him. Christian steps forward and grabs a hold of Jack pulling from the room. I watch amazed as he doesn't resit at all. Drake comes over to me and undoes my restrains. I go to kick him but he catches my attack. Pulling me over to the bed he pins me down.

"Please don't..." I start but he wraps up my shoulder and hands me my top. I give a confused look and he just shrugs walking out of the room. I go to follow him but he locks the door, why didn't they lock it in the first place? I slump against it... What do they plan on doing with Jack? I put my head in my hands and cry. I can't believe that just happened...

***Jack's POV***

Christian grabbed and started to pull me away. I didn't try to stop him as I was glad to have him away from Kim. I can't believe he did that to her! If I hadn't of stopped him, what would he of done to her? My thoughts are interrupted when Christian flings me into a room. I front roll and land onto my feet.

"I'll leave you to get re-equated." Christian says flashing a grin before he slams the door shut. "See you shortly Jack" I hear him laugh. I run to the door and attempt to open it, but its defiantly locked. I'm about to kick it when I hear someone cough on the other side of the room. I head over to the corner and see a man tied to a chair. He seems ok, just beaten up a little.

"Sir?" I say walking a little closer. "Are you alright?"

"Jack.. Jack Brewer?" He asks. I'm a little taken back by the fact that he knows my name. I walk closer and finally some light hits his face. I recognize him immediately.

"Dad...?"

* * *

**End of chapter.  
**Sorry if was a little boring ^.^  
**Please Review!  
**Thanks again for all the reviews they mean a lot.  
**I'll Update A.S.A.P  
**But again please understand I'll do my best, and I do apologize for any late updates, but I'm doing my best :)

**~Charlie xXx**


	10. Drama

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing... they mean alot! And as for the last chapter some of the reivews made me almost cry -in a good way- so thank you all and enjoy Chapter 10 - already haha!  
**

**! WARNING - Potential swearing, violence and sexual ideas... ! **

**I own nothing ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten. ~ Drama.  
**

***JACK'S POV***

"Dad...?"

"It's me son." I see him smile at me. I look away from him and try the door once more. "Look at me please" He half orders. I look to him and he smiles once more.

"What?" I ask.

"How you have grown!" He grins. I roll my eyes and look away from him again. After everything that is all he can say, all he can think of?

"Seriously?!" I yell. "After everything you did!"

"I know Jack, I'm truly sorry, for everything. I wish I could take it all back... but I can't." He sighs looking to the floor.

"I don't care what you have to say. You made a mistake, and it cost your teams lives. I can't begin to imagine how that feels, but you just ran away from your problems, you disobeyed one of your own rules. Running from something before you even attempted to fix things, a Brewer never runs... And yet you did." I try the door again and kick it in anger. "Because of that mum, Layla and Sammy died!"

"I know Jack... But..."

"Shut up! Its your fault! Everything is your fault! I wouldn't of gone through hell, Kim wouldn't be here if ..." I stop and fall to my knees. "She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. This time at least it is my fault that someone else is getting hurt."

"Jack, its all my fault. I should of stood up for myself, but that kid was only 18 years old. I couldn't get the image out of my head. Everyone..." He stopped talking and took in a deep breath. "Your right. It was. I shouldn't of left the army, or my family. I should of been there more for you all, but I wasn't and I have to live with the fact that I'm the cause of their deaths..." I was about to say something when a high pitched scream sounded out.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Kim begged. I heard someone moaning and her screams where then muffled. I jump to my feet and start to kick the door.

"Kim?!" I call waiting for a reply that I never receive. What are they doing to her? I keep kicking the door but it doesn't budge.

"Jack stop it, you'll hurt yourself." My father says from behind me. I ignore him, now he cares? I just continue to kick. When the door unlocks itself I jump backwards ready for a fight. Instead Kim is thrown into my arms. Shes seems to be out cold, but that is not what I notice first, I notice her ripped clothing. I put two and two together and place her to the ground. How dare they! I go to launch myself at whoever threw her in but I come face to face with Christian's blade instead.

'Back up!" He hisses. I go to reach for Kim but he places the blade closer to me. 'Leave her and move back!"

"Do as he says Jack." I look to my father. My bloods boiling right now, he doesn't want to get on my bad side anymore than he already is.

"What you on his side or something?"

"Of course not, I just don't want to see you hurt." He sighs.

"That's rich coming from you!" I glare.

"Shut it both of you!" Christian yells. "Now... Jack. Where are the files?" I literally burst out laughing. So all of this is for the files...

"Really?" I chuckle.

"Watch it!" Christian warns taking a step closer. "Where are they? Hand them over to me and I'll let your girlfriend go."

"I don't have them on me." I shrug. I'm surprised how he is after the only files left on his true identity, the files that if handed to the police at the right time, will put him away for life. To be honest I didn't even know he knew about them. That had been my plan all along. The real reason I came to Seaford. I knew that I'd be accepted into the bobby Wasabi Dojo, I knew I could get into the tournament, I knew Christian would of been watching. I knew he'd take me. All that I didn't plan on happening was... Kim being here too.

"You have five seconds to tell me, where they are." He glares holding the blade towards my father. He looks between us confused as neither of us speak or even flinch.

"Do what you like with him." I say looking away. "My real father died a long time ago..." I hated to say it but it was the truth and my father knew this as well.

"Guess that won't work on you." Christian sighed coming towards me. I did start to back away from him but my back hit the wall instead. Why am I so scared of him when he has a blade? "Lets have a private chat, Jack." He grins grabbing a hold of my arm he drags me from the room slamming the door behind him.

***KIM'S POV* **

Someone shaking me awake makes me jump. I look around my surroundings quickly and get ready to try and defend myself again. I try to recall what happened to me just now, then everything hit me at once. My tears begin to fall and I let out quiet sobs as the reality hit me. Id been raped...

"Are you ok?" Someone asked me. I looked up through my tears to see a guy who looked just like Jack.

"Who are you?" I sobbed.

"I'm Jack's father." He half smiled. My mouth drops as I gorp at him. That explains the resemblance. Then I notice that we are the only ones in the room.

"Where's Jack?" I ask wiping some of my endless tears back. He doesn't say anything, but then he doesn't have to as I hear Jack's cries of pain from the opposite room. "Jack!" I call out in alarm. Wobbly I get to my feet and I walk to the door. Its locked... of course its locked. I fall to floor again not being able to stand the aches in my thigh anymore.

"He'll be fine. Strong lad my boy is." Jack's father winked. I gave him a glare and he looked confused at me.

"I can tell you know nothing about him. He hides everything, bottles it all up. I bet you don't know that he hardly sleeps because of the memories that haunt his dreams, that he flinches whenever he sees a knife, that he can't bare for people to touch him. Yeah your a real father." I mutter. He seems surprised at how blunt I was, but I didn't care.

"Your right." He sighs. Then he smiles a bit. "I can see why he likes you." I blush and look away form him about the same time as the door to the room suddenly unlocks. Jack's father bolts back to the chair and puts his arms threw the ropes again, to make it look like he is still trapped. I honestly don't know what was going through my mind at that point, I actually wanted to kill him. He must of been in here when they took Jack, so why didn't he do anything? The door opened at first nothing happened. But then Christian entered dragged Jack. He threw him down and gave him a good kick to the chest. I tried to get up but my legs where jelly.

"We will keep this up until you tell us!" Christian growled kicking Jack again, making him cry out. "But for now, rest up. Makes things more fun that way." After blowing me a kiss Christian left the room locking the door behind him. I crawled over to Jack, who was laying on his side clutching his stomach. When I got closer I gently reached out to touch him but stopped myself. Instead I whispered his name. He nodded his head slightly to show that he was still awake and knew it was me about to touch him. I carefully lifted up his shirt and stared in horror at the fresh cuts and bruises.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" I asked through tears. He doesn't answer me, instead he spat out a little blood from his mouth and rolled over slowly. I watched his breathing rhyme change as he drifted off to sleep. With Jack asleep I got to my feet and after taking a breath I walked over to his father.

"You just sat there and watched this happen?" I hissed.

"If they knew I could get loose, hell would be unleashed." He shrugged.

"So you don't even care that your son is lying on the floor before you in pain?" I asked. When he didn't respond I punched him. Maybe a little bit extreme but he deserved much more. Knowing that Christian was giving us some time to rest, I went back over to Jack and laid beside him. I needed to find a way to snap him out of this, if not we where all dead. I let my mind wonder before I drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

**End of chapter.**  
**Please Review!  
**Can't believe how amazing you guys are! Thanks soo much :*  
**I'll Update A.S.A.P  
**But again please understand I'll do my best, and I do apologize for any late updates, but I'm doing my best :)

**~Charlie xXx**


	11. Plan revealed

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing... Sorry for the delay but hers chapter 11. ! WARNING - Potential swearing, violence and sexual ideas... ! **

**I own nothing ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven ~ Plan revealed  
**

***Kim's pov* **

The memory of Christian over me came into my dreams, turning them to nightmares. I sat bolt upright and found myself still trapped in the room with Jack's father and...

"Wheres Jack?" I asked looking around the room in panic.

"They have him.." Jack's father muttered not looking to me.

"So I guess you did nothing again." I growled slowly getting to my feet, I dusted myself off. My back was killing me, last time I sleep on the floor.

"You don't understand how hard it is for me..." He trailed off.

"Well enlighten me! I'd love to hear what you have got to say!" I spat walking over to him. Doesn't he care?

"You don't understand how hard it is to watch this happen, when every fiber in your body is screaming at you to rip Christian's head off." He yelled. This is a good thing, maybe I just need to get him angry. "I do care! His my son. I'd stop this but..."

"Hell will be unleashed." I quoted. "What did you mean by that?"

"Kim... He has a gun in his waist pocket..." He sighed looking to me. I suppressed a laugh and tried to look concerned.

"Your army right?" I asked recalling what Jack had told me. "You shouldn't be afraid of guns.."

"I'm not!" He snapped. After taking a breath to calm himself he continued. "Christian wants the files, so he won't kill Jack.. yet. He wants me for something else... You see where I'm going with this?-" When I said nothing he continued. "If I try anything, he will kill you."

"And when he gets the files?" I asked more worried about Jack, than myself at this point. Sure he won't kill Jack because he needs the files but what will happen after?

"He will let you go." A smile appeared on my face after he said that, but seeing his reaction told me it wasn't time to celebrate.

"When you say 'you' do you mean me and Jack or..."

"He will let you go Kim. Not Jack, and not me. Just you." He sighed.

"But why not Jack..."

"Christian has been planning this for years. He finally has Jack, do you really think he is just going to let us all go like that?" Jack's father looked from me to the door. "He wants me to understand his pain..."

"Whats that meant to mean?" I asked completely confused at this point. The only thing going through my mind was where Jack was right now...

"Christian actually watched the explosion. He was on the other side of the field. He ran over and watched as his son died." I covered my mouth with my hand to stop my gasp. Jack's father seemed to be trying to get rid of the image in his mind but he continued none the less.. "He's going to kill Jack, slowly and painfully in front of me... then hes gonna let me go... so I can live, knowing that I couldn't do anything."

"N...N..no" I mouthed completely shocked and horrified. There is no way I'm going to let that happen, never!

"Once Jack tells Christian where the files are, he will let you go. Then whilst his distracted, I'm going to take Christian down." Jack's father stated. "But I need you safely out of the way first."

"I want to help. I don't care how dangerous this is. I can't just leave. We can make up a plan together... right now." I looked to the door and then back to him. "I don't know how much longer Jack..." I was cut off by Jack's fathers laughing.

"Jack has planned this out from the very beginning. All but you being here."

"How do you know." I snapped

"What did he wear for Halloween?" He asked croaking his eyebrow.

"Ninja uniform..."

"Christian would of gone after the first one in a ninja uniform. Who else dresses as a ninja for Halloween? Maybe the Wasabi dragon..." He chuckled. "He came to seaford because he was born here. This is the first place Christian would look. He joined your Dojo because its obviously where he would of gone before all this happened. His grandfather taught Bobby Wasabi and his nickname is part of the title. He dislocated your shoulder on purpose so he could enter the tournament and appear on tv, knowing that Christian would be watching. He pretended to be afraid of christian to make him look like an easy target. Back when he was taken, he knew that Christian was behind him, he practically walked into his arms on purpose. Can you see it all now?"

"I do... But where are the files then?" I asked still shocked to think that Jack had indeed planned this all out.

"That is the question."

***Jack's POV* **

My chest was killing me, I don't know how much longer I could take the endless kicks I have been getting there. I wonder how many cracked ribs I have now. With every intake of breath it hurt and even stung from the fresh blade cuts. I never let the smirk leave my face for too long though, I knew I was slowly breaking him down, It was fun.

"Where are the files?" Christian asked for the millionth time. When I said nothing but grin at him, he kicked me again. Another moan of pain left my lips. He asked again and then kicked again. I have lost count of how many kicks I've had, of how many times the blade has crossed my skin, but I wasn't going to tell him.

"Dad this is useless. He's not going to tell you!" Drake yells walking over to us. I have to admit his a pretty alright guy. He doesn't like to get involved and he obviously doesn't like what his dad is doing. We can't chose your family though...

"Your right." Christian sighs moving away from me. I have to admit that I let out a sigh in relief as he stepped back. "We should use the girl.."

"NO!" I yelled.

"It's either you talk, or you will hear her screams Jack. Now chose." I looked to him and glared. Hopefully its been enough time if not what I'm about to say will ruin everything...

"Pol..." I mutter making it so he has to come closer to me.

"What was that?"

"Just admit to me that you where the one who killed my mother, sister and brother." I asked. "Then I'll tell you."

"Fine, It was me. Happy?" He chuckled.

"Thanks Christian. I think that is all the evidence they will need now." I smirked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"The police are on their way. They just heard everything you said. The police have the files..." I was cut off by pain, not the normal pain I have experienced these last few days, but real white hot pain. Instead of a moan of pain I let out a loud yell.

"Your gonna regret this Jack." Christian snapped somehow making the pain much worse.

"Dad stop it!"

***Kim's pov* **

My stomach flipped as I heard Jack's yell of pain. I knew there was something seriously wrong. I jumped to my feet and started to try and kick the door down. I looked over to my shoulder at Jack's father. I half expected him to just be sitting there but he was struggling.

"I...I can't get free." He huffed pulling against the ropes. "They must of tightened them while I was asleep, Dam it!" I kicked the door again and heard foot steps approaching from the other side. Christian entered the room holding Jack by the arm. Jack's free arm was holding a gasping wound on his shoulder. Every pull that Christian did, made a bit more blood squirt out and Jack yell in pain again.

"Looks like we are going to have to wrap this up Brewer." Christian said through clutched teeth. "Sadly no one will be leaving this time." He threw Jack to the floor and pulled out the gun. Aiming it at all of us in turn he said 'Eenie, meenie, miniee mo!" The gun landed on me, he grinned and pulled the trigger...

* * *

**Sorry for the delay .-. Been busy. I know there's a cliffy. I'm going to do my best to update**** A.S.A.P, so you don't have to wait too long.  
**Thanks so much for all your reviews, they mean the world.

**Please don't forget to review your thoughts **

**Thanks for reading **

**~Charlie xXx**


	12. Playing the Hero

**B****ecause I felt bad about the previous chapter taking so long I sped this one up ^.^**

**ENJOY and thanks for the previous reviews and reads x**

**WARNING - Potential swearing, violence and sexual ideas... ! **

**I own nothing ;)**

* * *

**Chapter twelve ~ Playing the Hero.  
**

***Kim's POV* **

When his finger landed on me my heart stopped. Sure I knew one of us would of been it, and I didn't want it to be Jack, but I wasn't actually ready to die myself. He pointed the gun to me, I began to walk backwards, my foot caught sometime sending me to the floor. I buried my head into my hands and let out a terrified scream. I heard the gun fire, at the same time I stopped breathing and squeezed my eyes shut. Biting my lip I waited for the pain to hit me.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard Christian hell grabbing a hold of someone -I believe-, as I heard him throw them across the room. I suddenly realized that I still don't feel any pain, my thoughts go to Jack, did he jump in front of the bullet for me?!

***Jerry's POV* **

"Hey what it do Grace?" I ask turning the flirt on. She turned to look at me and glared, not the react I wanted but at least I now have her attention. "Chicka you seen Kim?"

"No I haven't." She sighed walking off with her friends. So no one has seen nor heard from Kim in over three days now. Something wasn't right. I hadn't seen Jack for three days either. Had he seriously hurt her or something? I swear if he has even laid a single finger on her again, I'll kill him.

I waited until after school before heading over to Kim's house. I didn't have to knock to know that she was missing, the police car outside told me everything. I just hoped they where here to get some evidence or something, and not here to let them know they had found her... I shook my head and cleared all the negative thoughts from my head and strolled up the driveway to the Crawford house. I was greeted almost immediately by a news reporter.

"Do you know Kim Crawford? Are you her boyfriend? Any ideas where she is?" The reporter blurred out throwing the mic at my face after every question. I carried on walking trying my best to ignore him, rather than to punch him. Finally a policemen intervened in the reports path and allowed me to go through, after I said that I was a family friend. Mrs Crawford was in the arms of her husband crying, while a policemen spoke to them. I saw Kim's twin sister sitting in the corner. I know people must think twin, whoa, how you tell them apart! The thing is they aren't identical. They look nothing alike both have different genes off their parents. Kim looks like her mother with the same eyes and hair colour, whereas her twin Abigail, has her fathers brown hair and blue eyes. All they share is the same birthday, even their style sense is different.

"Hey Gabbie." She looked to me with a small smile and then her cheeks turned red.

"H..Hi Jerry." She muttered looking to the floor. I don't understand why she is so nervous around me..

"Any news?" I ask taking a seat beside her.

"N..no..not really." She took in a deep breath and then continued, finally speaking much more clearly. "Police say they have a lead though, but its complicated." I look confused at her. She shrugs her shoulders and points to the policemen talking with her parents.

"What?" I ask looking to the guy trying to see if I should know him or something, but nothing comes to my mind.

"He said that the Jack boy, gave them evidence or something. They have a strong lead but its dangerous..." She trailed off thinking of something.

"Dangerous how?" I ask feeling myself getting angry from the mention of _his_ name. Why doesn't it surprise me that he is involved in Kim's disappearance?

"SHOTS FIRED!" I heard a policemen yell from outside. One of the two inside the house bolted outside. At first I thought they meant here, but they were too calm for that.

"I have to go Abigail." I called as I went after the policemen. "What the hells going on." I muttered to myself.

"Whoa there son." A policemen said stopping me from getting any closer to the what seemed to be the officer in charge.

"Whats going on? Tell me" I demanded.

"Calm down son, we have everything under control." He sighed leading me back to the house. "If you just stay here, we can sort this out." Sort what out? I wondered. I said nothing more and just walked back into the house. A few moments later I heard sirens ringing as they zoomed up the street.

***Kim's POV* **

I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I could see the outline of someone in front of me. After a few moments I saw the back of a t-shirt and brown hair. I knew it was Jack from the gecko. Then a sicking feeling hit me.

"Jack!" I cried my voice breaking as I called his name. "Why did you.."

"I didn't make it in time." He sighed not letting his eyes peel away from Christian who was talking with someone in the corner.

"But.." I muttered completely confused. If he didn't make it, wouldn't I of been shot? I looked back over to Christian and then around the room. I noticed the chair where Jack's father had... Where he had been tied down, unable to move, not five seconds ago. I saw the broken rope and quickly looked back to Christian. I finally noticed Jack's father at his feet, bleeding from a chest wound. My mouth dropped as I realized that he must of gotten in front of me, but how? It made no sense. Had he already broken the ropes while Christian was choosing who to kill first? My thoughts where shattered when Christian appeared before me and Jack.

"Lets begin with you Jackie. Your father will still get to watch you die!" Christian laughs reaching out for Jack. Instead he gets a kick to the chest, making him stumble back a step. We are all surprised at Jacks actions, even in the state he is in.

"Back off, its over." Jack growled getting to his feet slowly. Christian took a step forward and held the gun up.

"Or what? You gonna play hero, Like your father?" Christian laughed.

"Nope." Jack smirked as the sound of sirens echoed throughout the small room.

"How dare you.." Christian said in a low and very scary tone. "You'll regret this. All of you." The sound of footsteps could be heard and small shadows of figures appeared by the door.

"Your completely surrounded there's no where to go. Drop your weapon and come out with your hands up!" Someone called from the other side of the door. Christian cursed under his breath and grabbed Jack, so fast that he didn't even have time to react. Jack was just about to attack Christian when the gun was pointed at me again.

"Your coming with me. Or else." I heard Christian whisper. Jack seemed to just relax into his arms, letting him slowly drag him to the back of the room. Then everything happened at once. Christian readied the gun, Jack quickly slipped out of his arms and run to me. The gun fired twice and I was flung to the floor, along with Jack. Then suddenly the door to the room bust open and policemen ran inside all carrying guns. Pain erupted in my side, I looked and saw blood coming from a flesh wound, seeing the blood made me feel dizzy. So much was going on around me it was mental. I couldn't quite seem to focus on anything and I felt really tired all of a sudden. My eyes began to close when paramedics arrived asking my name, where it hurt, the usual questions. I answered them as best as I could, still feeling tired. In the end I closed my eyes, much to the paramedics annoyance. I heard one last thing though, just before my mind switched off.

"Where's Christian?" My mind seemed to wake up for a little longer at that moment. Wondering where Jack was, was he ok? Had Christian gone through the door he had planned on taking Jack through? I really couldn't make sense of anything and just decided to give in, sleep and figure everything out once I woke up.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I guess another cliffy, but this one isn't that bad right c:  
**

**Please don't forget to review your thoughts and thanks for reading xXx  
**

**I'll update ASAP but doesn't mean like as fast as this one ;)  
**

**~Charlie xXx**


	13. Safe?

**ENJOY and thanks for the previous reviews and reads x**

**WARNING - Potential swearing, violence and sexual ideas... ! **

**I own nothing ;)**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen ~ Safe?  
**

***Jerry's POV* **

We have been waiting for what feels like forever. All but one of the policemen, that had been at the Crawford household, had left. Kim's mother was beside herself with worry, as she sat in a chair crying her eyes out. Her husband paced up and down the small space in the living room, muttering things to his wife trying to make her feel better, but every time he mentioned Kim's name, she'd cry more. I was sitting on the couch with Abigail who was just staring into space, I kept trying to think of something to say, but I'm not the cleverest of people and anything I would say would probably make things worse. So I kept my mouth shut. Another policeman came back into the house. Kim's father walk straight over to him demanding answers.

"We have found Kim, shes been taken to hospital. She has been shot but isn't in a critical condition." He said moving out of the way, as Kim's parents dashed out of the front door.

"May I come?" I asked jogging to catch them up with Abigail on my heels. Kim's father nodded and I hopped into the back of their car. We arrive at the hospital and headed towards the front desk. After asking for Kim we are taken to a waiting room, while we awaited on the doctor who would explain her condition to us. We thankfully didn't have to wait long until a doctor with a clipboard entered the room.

"How is she doctor?" Kim's mother asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes with some tissues.

"She will be absolutely fine." He smiled. Kim's parents relaxed back into their seats at the same time as me and Abi. "She had been shot, but it was only a flesh wound. There will be some pain still there but no long term damage. Other than a few cuts and grazes that seems to be all that she has sustained."

"Thank you doctor." Kim's father nodded. "May we go in and see her?"

"Of course this way.." He lead us to her room and stopped us just outside. "She is probably still groggy and maybe a little unaware as to where she is." After another thank you we all entered and took up places around her room. Her mother and father took one side, her mother taking her hand. While me and Abi took the other side, both sitting in two chairs.

"Jack... Jack... Jack..." Kim kept muttering. It took all my strength from not yelling out at her. He had basically done this to her! Her eyes fluttered open and she scanned the room.

"Honey..." Kim's mother said sweetly pushing loose strands of hair from her face.

"Mum?" Kim asked sitting up slowly. She winced at the pain in her side but then smiled to her family. "Is it over?" She asked.

"Yes honey, it's over." Her mother cried hugging her. We all spoke about random things for awhile trying to keep her mind off things. It felt like only minutes had passed when we where told to leave.

"Visiting hours are over, you can back tomorrow." A nurse called. Turns out that Kim could be let out tomorrow afternoon, depends on her progress. We all said our goodbyes and headed home.

***Kim's POV* **

I glared at the machines and sighed laying back down slowly, making sure not to jolt my side. Every time I'd asked about Jack they had ignored me, or they simply said they knew nothing. Surely someone knew something.

"Miss Crawford?" Someone asked opening the door to my room. Reluctantly I sat up again, pain shot through my side making me hiss. A officer stood at the foot of my bed. "Mind if I ask some questions?"

"Not at all." I smiled moving into a more comfortable position.

"I promise that this won't take very long." He smiled opening his book and taking out a pencil. "Before we start, do you remember a man with Brown hair and brown eyes? He claims to be the father of Jack Brewer."

"Yes, that is Jack's father... How is he?" I asked suddenly realizing I hadn't even thought about him. "He saved my life." I added.

"He is going to be fine. Right... Can you start from the beginning?" I took a deep breath and filled him on everything that had happened. Apparently I hadn't been raped, only seemed as if I was. I'm pretty sure I had been, but doctors told me I wasn't, so I dropped it. I told the policemen everything that had happened up until I blacked out after being shot.

"That is all I need. Thank you for your time Miss Crawford, wishing you a speedy recovery." He smiled standing up he shook my hand and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked back to me. "Where's Jack Brewer?" I asked holding back my tears. "He saved me didn't he?! I don't know where he is, what happened to him. Please tell me what's going on." The policemen sighed and walked back over to my bed. He was about to speak when the door to my room was opened again. Jack's father entered and then froze. His left arm was in a sling and his t-shirt was covered in blood. I gasped at the sight of him, he looked like hell. But the way he was running around proved to me he was just fine...

"Sorry... I just wanted to check up on you." He nodded to me. "I'll come back later."

"No wait." I pleaded. "Will someone tell me where Jack is? Please!" I wanted to know about Jack more than him right now. The policemen said his goodbye again and left the room, leaving me and Jack's father alone. He took a seat and held my hand.

"Jack..." He paused. I felt terrified worrying about what he was gonna tell me. "He.. He pushed you out of the path of the bullets."

"I know... but where is he now?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"One of the bullets hit you, but the other..." He stopped again. It looked like he was trying to hold things together. Seeing him acting this way made the tears flow out my eyes. Did this mean that Jack was... I couldn't even think about it.

"Please don't tell me his.."

"No." Jack's father cut in realizing what I had thought. I sighed in relief a bit. "But his in a critical condition. A machine is having to breath for him... Doctors say its a 50 percent chance they he will live..."

"Whaa...wha.." The tears flowed faster and I began to sob. I can't loose him, not now. He saved my life. I loved him... Jack's father squeezed my hand.

"His a fighter, he will be fine." He smiled trying to hide the few tears that had escaped. "Doctors say that you can see him soon." We sat in silence for awhile until I got myself under control.

"Your right he is a fighter." I smile rubbing my tears away. All my feelings changed to hate as I asked another question. "Did Christian get away?"

"He did." Jack's father growled.

"Doesn't that mean that he could try and get Jack..."

"I won't let him. I promise that you and Jack are safe here." He smiled squeezing my hand again.

"Thank you." I exclaimed. "Say what is your name?" He looked confused at me for a moment then he chuckled.

"Alex. Alex Brewer." He stated.

"Nice to meet you sir. My names Kim Crawford." I smiled holding my other hand out.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Crawford." He chuckled shaking my hand. "I better go, but we can go and see him tomorrow if you like"

"I'd like that, thank you."

***Christian's POV* **

I'd only just about managed to escape from the police. I would of gotten away with Jack as well if I hadn't of tried to kill the girl. At least I hit him with one of the bullets. Seeing him in pain like that, was good enough. There's no way he could of survived that. The news report came on and I sat down on my couch taking sips of my drink. While running away I noticed that I might need to get into better shape soon.

_"A hunt has begun looking for a man who attempted to kill two teenagers and a father. People say that if you encounter the man pictured below, known as Christian Chase, you are to stay well away as he has been confirmed as dangerous. Any information regarding his where abouts would be a great help to the local police. __Thankfully two of his victims survived the terrible ordeal. Unfortunately one of the teenagers revealed as Jackson Brewer is in a critical condition, doctors say he is stable and they are hoping that he is on the way to a full recovery but its still touch and go. Our thoughts are with the families involved and hope that the one behind this attack is caught._"

I spat my drink out and groped at the screen. Does Jack have nine lives or something?! Looks like I'll have to go back to seaford, and finish off the job for good this time...

* * *

**Sorry it was a little boring... c:  
**

**Please don't forget to review your thoughts and thanks for reading xXx  
**

**I'll update ASAP ;)  
**

**~Charlie xXx**


	14. School Drama

**Whoa the amount of reviews :') Thank you all so much ! Sorry for thee delay ^.^ Here's the next chappie :'3  
**

**I own nothing ;)**

****I realized that I have somehow managed to bring Kim's father back to life xD So Soon I shall change it to her Uncle dying and not her father lol ****

* * *

**Chapter fourteen - School Drama.  
**

***Kim's POV* **

Today was the day I was finally able to go into Jack's room to see him. Due to some tests coming back a bit late, I had to remain in hospital for a further two days. I didn't mind it all that much as I felt safer here. Plus I was closer to Jack. Once visiting hours where over, and my parents said their goodbyes and headed home, Jack's father... Wait no sorry... Alex, came into my room with a smile. He always came to visit me but **never **when my parents where around, especially not my father. They either blamed Jack or his father for all of this, not actually the man who hurt us all... No matter how many times I told them that I wasn't the target and that it was all a misunderstanding, they would just ignore me and go on about something else. It didn't even seem to matter to them that Jack saved my life and was still in a critical condition down the hall. My hero saved me not only once but twice, could die... But they wouldn't allow me to see him, they didn't even want to speak about Jack unless it was to blame him.

"Ready?" Alex Brewer asked. I nodded my head and he came over to help me out of the bed. I was glad to be about to go home soon, but I wasn't looking forward to having to return to normal life away from all of this. I didn't think I could cope... With everything that kept me awake at night, and also the fact that I couldn't see Jack whenever I pleased.

I hadn't actually seen him yet, doctors hadn't allowed me to venture that far with my side. It frustrated me, I wanted to see him. What if he... I trailed off shaking the thought from my head. Jack's a fighter, he has stayed with us for over three days now. He. Can. Do. This.

"Brace yourself Kimberly." Alex muttered. I hadn't even realized that we already down the hall. Before anyone mentions anything he does call me Kimberly, I hate it, but he won't stop, so I can't be asked to keep arguing about it.

I take in a breath and slowly push open one of the double doors. I have been bracing myself for the last two days, but thinking about how things could look is very different to seeing... My mouth dropped at the same time as my legs gave way. I slowly sank to the floor and into the arms of Mr Brewer, who stopped me from hitting the cold, hard floor. Tears leaked from my eyes as I stared at the fragile looking image of a boy I hardly recognized. This can't be the right room, the boy I knew never ever looked this way. Sadly, I knew from his brown hair and features that this was indeed Jack...

There were countless machines hooked up to him, one of which was attached to the tube that was down his throat making him breath. He was shirtless only covered halfway by a blanket. His old scars clearly visible along with the fresh ones. The thing that got my attention the most was the huge bandage rapped around his left side of his chest.

"Is... that..." I point to the bandage unable to speak anymore, my voice failing me under my quiet sobs.

"Yes.." Mr Brewer breathed obviously trying to hold things together as he helped me sit in a chair by Jack's bed side. I continued to stare at Jack not being able to say or do anything. This was all my fault... I'd basically put him here.

"I'm so sorry Jack.." I sobbed taking his hand.

"Don't be. He can hear you." Mr brewer smiled. I realized that I needed to be positive and give him something more to fight for. I took a breath and whipped my tears away.

"You know I still owe you for my shoulder." I smirked recalling that moment when I had been stupid enough to touch him while he practiced. On cue my shoulder suddenly ached as if to tell me it sure remembered. "You need to wake up soon, I miss you, even that attitude of yours. Please Jack, I know you can fight this... I.. I love you..."

I continued to sit there with Mr Brewer filling Jack in on random stuff that has happened. How Jerry finally asked my twin out when I declared that I had no feelings for him. Eddie decided to go back into the dance academy as he found a new and easy one to attend. He won't be in the dojo anymore but will stay in touch. Milton won another science award, which isn't all that surprising... There wasn't anything really to say about Rudy as all that has changed with him is that he is now mopping around the dojo, all because his two best students are in hospital, other than that same old Rudy.

"Sorry but you have to leave now." A nurse whispered from the door. I looked to the clock. My eyes widened in shock as it read ten o'clock. I suddenly realized how tried I actually was. Reluctantly I got out of my seat. Just before leaving I planted a kiss on his forehead and went back to my room, to sleep.

**********A living nightmare **** **

Suddenly I was alert and awake as an alarm rang out down the hall. It took me awhile to requester what the hell was going on. I looked at the clock and saw the time of nine o'clock. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and slowly got out of bed. I looked into the hallway wondering whether or not it was a fire alarm. A nurse dashed past my room, flying down the corridor she darted into the room on the right before the end of the hall. A sickening feeling hit me as I realized finally what that alarm sound meant, and what room that was...

"Jack..." I cried running down the hall as fast as I could with my side. I arrived outside but before I could run in someone stopped me. I glared at the doctor who simply pulled me backwards. "What's going on?" I asked out of breath.

"He has gone into cardiac arrest. They are doing all they can for him. You must stay here." He said running inside himself. I stood frozen to the spot staring at the door as it swing back and forth. Why was this happening? Everything has been going fine, he has been doing excellent. Why?

I somehow managed to unlock my eyes and spotted Mr Brewer sitting against the wall on the floor. His head was in his hands as he waited. I really felt for him. He may not be the best father in the world, but he had stayed away thinking that was the right thing to do for Jack, to keep him safe. And now that he finally has his son back in his life, he is loosing him, and its all my fault...

I walked over to the window and looked in. I watched as they tried to place air into his lungs and do those compressions on his chest. One of the doctors was looking worryingly from the machine screen, to Jack and then back to the screen again. While another doctor got the defibrillator ready.

"Charging..." He shouted looking to the machine. "AND CLEAR!" All the doctors jumped back as he put the pads onto Jack's chest. His body lunched upwards slightly as the electric charge spread throughout his body. The doctor looking at the screen shock his and head, causing the others got back to work again. My heart was breaking in two, Jack can't lose this right. I can't lose him, not after everything that we have gone through...

"Charging.." The doctor called again. "and clear..."

******A living nightmare **** **

"Look at Kimberly." A girl giggled behind me. I really hate getting the bus, but when there is no one to walk to school with, and after everything that happened with Christian, it is the best option. Especially as he is still out there some where. Hard to thing that was a whole month ago, but still I have hardly had any sleep, I can't concentrate on anything... Nothing at all. Even my school grades where slipping to my mothers disapproval. Even with the everything, she still believes I need to try and forget. How can I? Every time I close my eyes I'm back in that room. The only thing that is keeping me going is my karate. I love beating the punching dummies senseless. It lets me free myself from everything, even for a second.

I have lost mostly all my friends, all but the warriors. With the lack of sleep I look like crap all the time. I have been sleeping in class, well for a second before I wake up screaming or something. At first I had pity taken on me for it, now I get laughed at and sent to the principles room. They think I'm using it to get attention...

The girls behind me laughed at my appearance again just as the bus came to a holt. They got out of their seats and walked past me grinning their faces off. I glared at them and raised to my feet. Seeing my death glare their grins dropped and they soon run off the bus away from me. It seems as if I have gained a little bit of a new reputation now. Everyone thinks because of what happened, anyone who I went up to would get kicked... At first I hated it as my own friends backed off and left me to myself. I really needed them but they weren't there... So I have been playing along, not exactly what I wanted but at least they stayed away after they saw my glare. The laughs and comments had slowly begun to drain away as I scared off anyone saying such things. Soon they will be gone all together, but I'll still be alone. I may have the warriors but Jerry was always with my twin, Milton was always at the science lab and Eddie... Well he was scared of me, so he kept his distance. I spent most of my free time at school sitting by the stairs in the main hall, where me and...

Seeing Grace pulls me out of my thoughts as she walks over.

"Hey Kim.." She mutters taking a seat. She has been trying to become my friend again, but I'm just not interested in a back stabber for a bestie.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"I wondered if there was any news." She sighed folding her arms. My hard tough act died in a second.

"No, nothing..." I trailed off looking to the floor. She was the only one who asked me, only one who seemed to care.

"If there is anything you need Kim. I'm here for you." She smiled.

"I know." I sighed placing my head into my hands. No matter how many times she said it I just couldn't seem to believe her. The class bell rang. Saying her goodbyes she left me alone again. I dragged myself off the seat and walked slowly to English class.

**********A living nightmare **** **

Finally the agonizing school days are over, for the week... I place my unwanted books into my locker and head out of the torture chamber towards the school bus. After the endless feeling journey I got off at the mall, running straight to the dojo.

"Afternoon Kim." Rudy chuckled as I dashed into the changing rooms. I smiled at him before disappearing behind the door. I return in my Gi with my black belt strapped firmly around my waist. I head over to my usual punching dummy and started my random training routines.

An hour of practice flies by. I'm beginning to get tried so I decide to call it a day. I head back into the changing rooms and hear the faint call of my phone ringing. I run over to my bag and miss it by one ring. Looking at the screen I see I have over five missed calls from Mr Brewer. In a panic I quickly redial the number. He answers on the second ring.

"Thank god I got through." He exclaims.

"What is it?" I ask desperate for the straight answer.

"His awake. Doctors are letting me see him soon, hurry here."

"I'll be there soon." I say. After his goodbye I hang up and call my mother. She agrees to take me to the hospital.

**********A living nightmare **** **

I arrive with some time to spare. Apparently some other doctor is in there examining him. I see Mr Brewer and head over to him receiving a hug. He doesn't say much, probably just as excited as I am to finally see him awake. A nurse nods and we open the door.

"Hey Jack." I smile seeing him looking to me and his father quickly. The doctor in the room seemed annoyed at our entry but after a glance at Jack he leaves. I take a seat by Jacks bedside. "How are you feeling?" He looks to me weirdly.

"I'm ok.." He mutters looking from me to his father with a blank expression.

"What is it Jack?" I ask seeing that something isn't right. I know it is probably because his father is here. But the next few words that Jack utters surprises me beyond believe, no way I ever thought this would happen. The doctors said nothing of the sort. My heart literally breaks in two and a few tears ran down my cheeks. As he said;

"Who are you?"

* * *

**I love you guys all so much, thanks again for all the reviews c:  
**

**Please don't forget to review your thoughts and thanks for reading xXx  
**

**I'll update ASAP ;)  
**

**~Charlie xXx**


	15. Back to Hell

**Thanks for reviewing :D Sorry again guys.. I feel horrible . !**  
**I own nothing... Enjoy :***

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen ~ Back to Hell.**

***Kim's POV***

Jack's father looked about as shocked as I was. He muttered something about getting the doctor and quietly left the room. I wiped away the tears that had leaked from my eyes and placed a small smile on my lips, trying to hide my hurt.

"Sorry..." I mutter. "You honestly don't remember me?" I ask. He looks at me not blinking for a moment and sighs shaking his head. "What do you remember?" I ask.

"I just joined a new dojo in town..." He pauses looking straight ahead thinking for a moment. "Black dragons..."

"No.." I sigh trying to hide my slight anger that had appeared. "You joined the Wasabi dojo."

"How do you know?" He asked looking confused.

"Because I attend the classes. You have been there for a while now." I smile.

"I have?" He says trailing off as a doctor comes into the room, Jack's father is no where in sight though, had he sensed something I didn't?

"Hello Jack. How are you feeling?" The doctor asks looking at Jack's chart.

"I'm ok..." Jack mutters finally looking down to the bandage. "Wait... what the hell happened?!"

"Calm down Mr Brewer!" The doctor sighs slowly pushing Jack back a bit. "I understand you are having some trouble with your memory?"

"Yeah... I remember somethings..." He sighs looking to me. I smile back to him trying my best to hide my tears. I'd finally found my hero, the one that had saved me from the guys and again just now from Christian. I actually loved him, but now I've lost him again.

"That will come back with time. You have probably blocked it." The doctor says. "You have substantiated some minor cuts to your chest and arms, but you where also badly injured by a gunshot wound. You are very _lucky_ to be alive son." Jack's eyes widen as he quickly looked to the doctor.

"I was shot..." He mumbles looking back to the bandage.

"Yes, but everything is fine now. You won't be able to participate in any athletic activities for a least a month maybe more, depends..."

"So no karate..." Jack groaned.

"Defiantly not Karate." The doctored nodded. "Now I'll leave you to it, and I'll return later to check your wound. If its well enough you can go home. It should be almost healed by now.

"How long have I been in here?" Jack asked looking from the doctor to me.

"Just over a month..." I mumble looking away from his eyes.

"What the hell happened? Why am I here with a bullet wound? Why can't I remember you or anything that happened..."

"Visiting times are over I'm afraid." A nurse interrupted. I seriously don't like her, she always turns up at the wrong possible time! I turned and look towards Jack, who was still staring at me making me blush.

"See you -" I stopped. He doesn't remember me, he won't want me back. "Goodbye Jack." I sigh walking to the door.

"Wait.." He called. I looked back. "What's your name?"

"Kim Crawford." I say watching his expression carefully, hoping that he will remember me after hearing my name... He stares at me before sighing and looking away.

"Can you come back soon?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled. Maybe he does remember me!  
"I just need to know what happened... I guess you must know..." My smile sank at the same time that my heart did.  
"I guess.." Was all I manage to say before waving as I walked out of the room. Once I was out of sight I sunk to the floor and let out a few sobs. He'd saved my life twice now... and I couldn't even thank him for it, because he doesn't remember... Why does life keep doing this to me? I finally found my Hero, my reason for why I became a martial artist. He may have turned out to be a right jerk, but just as I thought, there were reasons behind that. I thought I could help me, make him a better person... And when I get close enough to do that... He's snatched away and dumped back at the start. The worst thing about all this is... Christian is still out there somewhere, and I can't even warn Jack, because I have no idea what kind of things will go through his mind as he doesn't remember much.

***** A living nightmare******

Today was the day that Jack was allowed home. We hadn't made much progress with his memory, but he was beginning to regain his... attitude, at least. He didn't mind me hanging around, but he still didn't know who I was... when I mentioned the wasabi warriors he drew a blank there too... I was going to hang out with on his first day back at school. So I thought it would be best just to leave him alone with his foster mum, until school time. Sadly Jack had remembered his father, and wanted nothing to do with him. I haven't heard from Alex in a while... Christian was still out there somewhere so I was going to be keeping an eye on Jack in the mean time.

"Hey Jack." I smiled as he arrived at the front gate, skateboard underfoot. I scolded him for using it but he just glared at me.

"Hey.." He muttered picking up his skateboard. He had been acting a little more weird with me since he heard he could come out. "I don't need a babysitter you know Blondie" Yup, he has begun that again...

"Whatever." I snap walking after him. We had English together first but then I had maths, while he had Biology. I had arranged to meet him at Lunchtime... but he never showed. Looking around the grounds I finally found him sitting by himself staring ahead at nothing.

"Jack..." I asked sitting on the other side of the bench. He looked to me and then ahead again.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I thought you where..."

"Like I said I don't need a babysitter... Why can't you just leave me alone?" He asked glaring at me. My feelings for him had begun to die inside me, but every time he acted this way a ache in my heart would weigh down. I just couldn't take this anymore. My feelings of love have begun to turn to hate, which isn't what I had really planned to happen after everything, but he was making things clear for me. He no longer loved me, I was just thee annoying Blonde girl who followed his every move and snapped at him like I was his mother...

"Well well well.." Came the annoying voice of Frank... Leader of the Black Dragons. How he became the leader I'll never know. Jack got a very angry, annoyed look on his face, I guess he remembers him. considering Jack took them all down on his first day of school here in Seaford... I'm not surprised. To be honest who couldn't remember that annoying face and voice? Oh and the cheerleader outfits.

"Go away Frank!" I glare getting to my feet.

"Go away Frank!" He mocks in a stupid tone, trying to copy my voice, he fails but it still makes the other dragons chuckle.

"You heard her." Jack growled getting to his feet also. I stepped in front him, shaking my head to him. He still isn't allowed to do karate. Frank doesn't need to know that though... I don't even know if he remembers how to fight!

"and..." Frank grinned kicking me in the chest. I fly backwards into Jack's waiting arms. His expression changed for a moment but then his anger returned. He walked over to Frank so they where face to face.

"Back off. I won't tell you again." The look in his eye scared even me. Frank and the other dragons slowly backed off and walked away.

"Jack?" I asked.

"What?" He snapped walking off just as the bell went. I sighed and followed after him, does he remember more than his letting on? I highly think so. The look in his eye before he masked it with anger, was... worry? Love? I'm not quite sure, but when I got hurt he changed as if he wanted to protect me, because he lo.. I trailed out of my thoughts. I'm being stupid, my mind is playing tricks on me. I turned left heading towards my class, as he turned right.

**~Four days ago~**

***Jack's POV***

I opened my eyes and began to choke on something in my throat. Panicking I slashed out and hit someone in the chest, my attack wasn't very strong though, because I felt so weak. They groaned but returned and pulled the tube from my throat.

"It's ok Mr Brewer." A female voice reassured. "You're at the hospital." I snapped my eyes open completely and sighed in relief to see the white walls, windows and the nurse. I had finally gotten away from Christian.. But where was Kim?!

"W..w..wheres..." I couldn't speak though, I had a such a dry throat.

"Someone will be along with you in a moment." The nurse smiled handing me some water before walking from the room. I took a huge gulp of the water and finally manage to find my voice, just as the door opened.

"Hello Jackie." I tensed. I looked up but sigh in relief seeing that it was not Christian. The the doctor had a huge grin on his face though.  
"What?" I ask putting on a glare.  
"I've been sent here to tell you something... something from Christian." My eyes widen again and I began to hold my breath half expecting him to try and kill me. "He has people everywhere, he can reach out and kill you and the people closest to you at anytime."He winked taking a step towards me he leaned on my chest making me moan in pain.  
"What do you want?" I gasped trying to move him off of me. He was clever enough to put pressure but make sure that he didn't cause the wound to bleed.  
"I'm just a warning. Christian expects you to had over the files and yourself when he asks you to. Or else..."  
The door to my room opened again interrupting the doctor, who quickly got off of me... He walked towards the door and shot a warning glance at me before leaving the room. Kim and my father stood in front of me asking questions. I knew that as long as I talked to them they would be in danger. I loved Kim too much to place her in danger again. Which was as long as she stayed around me. I put on a blank expression as she spoke to me.  
"Who are you?" I asked hoping that my breaking heart couldn't be heard over my lies. Seeing her crying made my stomach knot up knowing that I had caused that. At least this way she'd stay away and be safe.

And yet here I stood a few weeks later, with Kim firmly still by my side. I had even tried adding in my old attitude but seeing Frank hurt her had made me snap. I knew that I had let something slip this time though as she followed me back to school. I decided to say nothing and just head to my class room... I'd speak with her at practice later on. Before I reached the end of the hall though she called out to me. Stupidly I turned around proving my attitude wasn't really real.  
"I know this is probably a_ stupid_ time to ask you but... I was wondering whether or not you'd.." She hesitated looking into my eyes and then to the floor. "Attend the Swan court Cotillion Ball with me?" I sighed thinking that she'd of asked something different. I guess I'm wrong. I let out a laugh letting my old attitude back. This is the way I can get her to back off, and that way she will be safe.  
"Why would I go with you." I snapped turning on my heels I walked off, not daring to look at her face. I felt a tear escape my eye and I quickly whipped it away in frustration. I'd just broken both our hearts... I knew that for sure.

* * *

**You probably hate me now... From the late update... to breaking up Kick. It's not the end... but there are more twists to come... **  
**I shall update asap. And again my apologies for being so late. **  
**Please review**  
**and thanks for reading **  
**~Charlie xXx**


	16. Abandoning all Hope

**So sorry, Creator hasn't really been that well, plus been busy. But finally here is chapter 16.**

* * *

**! WARNING ! PLEASE READ THIS AS ITS IMPORTANT!**

_This Chapter contains suicide! Sorry for the spoiler but I just want to make sure that everyone knows that I do **NOT **think that this is a good thing. And if anyone is offended or feels this should be removed, please message me to say, and I will.  
_

Without any further ado, here is Chappie 16, enjoy and please review xox

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen ~ Abandoning all Hope.**

***Jack's POV***

It's been awhile since I have seen Kim, yet alone spoke to her. Ever since I said those words, she has been avoiding me, in anyway she can. The warriors have been distance lately as well, making my school days very miserable. Sitting eating my lunch alone, while others stare, has been my life for the past few weeks.

Frank and the Black dragons have tried to attack me at every opportunity, and they have succeed most of the time. I let them beat me and run, I didn't care. I hardly pay any attention in class anymore, finding it pointless. Also my foster mum met my father not too long ago, and now they are dating... But to top everything off Kim has moved on, she has a new boyfriend. Some dude called Brody, who seems a little off to me, but I've lost her...

So here I am, sitting in the bathroom, staring at a knife.I had been here countless times before in the past, I never thought I'd be here again. I just felt that there was no need for me here anymore. Plus with what was said a few days ago, I just know its better to end things. Besides I'd rather die now than, be hurt by Christian later.

Without any further hesitating I place the sharp blade to my wrist. I let out a little groan as it slices through my flesh, letting the blood beginning to flow. Not being about to find the strength in that hand to hold the knife, I decide on the one wrist. Placing the knife down I lean back waiting the blood flowing with a smile. I feel my energy slowly draining making me smile more. Soon it will be over.

***~~~~~~ 24 hours earlier ~~~~~~***

I walked slowly back towards my house, knowing that I'd have to look forward to the yuckness of my father and foster mother acting cute together, as they put it. I didn't it was disgusting. I walked past the mall, glancing inside for a moment before sighing and carrying on.

As always I felt like I was being followed, normally I'd turn around to look, but today I didn't care about it. Frank and the others could jump me again. I was surprised when I was hurled into a wall. I go to get up but someone grabs my throat pinning me against the wall. I look up into a masked guys eyes. He seems familiar but I can't tell. He must be around my age, due to his height.

"Christian is surprised to see that you are still around." He chuckled. "He thought that having no friends and such, would push you over the edge." I remained silent and not because he was chocking me, but because I had nothing to say to this scum.

"Christian said that he will see you soon." He said it with a dangerous tone, punching me in the chest, he threw me to the floor. I pulled myself into a ball holding my chest, trying to breath. Laughing he disappeared leaving me behind.

***~~~~~~ Present time ~~~~~~***

***Alex's POV* _(Jack's father just_**_ fyi)_

Sitting at the dinner table was becoming more and more awkward with us all. Me and Maria have been dating for over a week now, and things where going really well. But Jack.. didn't seem happy about it. Today maybe we had pushed it too far, by kissing one another. I honestly thought that Jack was going to say or do something, but he just excused himself from the table and went into the bathroom.

Over 10 minutes have passed and I had begun to think that maybe he'd gone to his bedroom.

"He sure has been up there a long..." Maria suddenly jumped up from the table and headed to the stairs. I ran after her holding her still.

"What?" I asked.

"His knife is gone.. He is prone to..." She didn't need to finish, as I had let her go and practically jumped up the stairs. I noticed that his bedroom door was wide open, so the closed bathroom door seemed to be where he was. I knocked on the door slightly breathless. "Jack? Open the door now, or I'll break it down.." I wait for a moment and when I get no reply I kick the door in.

Seeing him laying in a pool of his own blood wasn't how I pictured him. I ran over and picked him up, his half open eyes watching me.

"Go away..." He muttered.

"No.." I glared turning to Maria who was freaking out. "HEY! Maria go and get some towels and the car keys... NOW!" She nodded her head and run off returning with what I wanted.

"Go away.." He repeated, I could see his energy going fast. I wrapped the towel around his wrist and applied pressure.

"First you push me away, then your friends, and now this Jack. What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked looking to him.

"My friends don't..." He trailed off.

"They do, Kim rings almost everyday to see how you are. You ignore them, I've seen you. So caught up in your own little world you don't even realize you are pushing everyone away." I lift him up into my arms and make my way down the stairs. It is a really good thing that I have kept in space just recently.

I place him into the car and drive to the hospital.

*******~~~~~~ A few days on ~~~~~~***

***Kim's POV* **

I really miss having Jack around, but every time that I or the warriors try to speak to him, he would just blank us like we weren't even there. I felt bad every time he'd see me and Brody together, but I was happy. Brody was a great guy, he is actually amazing.

When I rang up the Brewer household, again I go no answer. Another sigh left my lips as I leaned back into Brodys arms.

"Forget about him.." He groaned kissing my neck. I turned around and kissed his lips.

"I can't babe. I'm going to see them. I'll be back soon." He nodded and tried to hide his annoyed expression. I kissed him again and headed towards Jack's house.

I knocked onto the oak door and waited. As always Alex opened the door.

"Oh... Hello Kim..." He half smiled. Something was off, something must be wrong.

"Where is he?" I asked hoping not to get the answer that was running around in my head.

"He is in hospital..." He sighed looking to the floor. "He tried to commit suicide."

"What..." I mouthed. "I'm going to see him.." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"He isn't himself.." He started to explain.

"He never was and never will be unless we try." I glared pulling my arm free. I stormed away and headed hoome, demanding a lift to the hospital. I would sort Mr Brewer out once and for all. He is going to become his old self, even if it kills me.

* * *

**I shall update asap. And again my apologies for being so late. **  
**Please review**  
**and thanks for reading **  
**~Charlie xXx**


	17. The monster

**I own nothing ;) Enjoy x ****

*******Please understand that this story is getting a little darker. And somethings might not be for all readers. !  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen ~ The monster.  
**

***Kim's POV***

It took awhile to convince the lady at the desk to give me Jack's whereabouts, but surly not too long after arriving at the hospital, I was at Jack's room. I took a moment to take in a breath and calm myself ready for his attitude. Placing a small smile on my lips I knocked and entered. I was met with his pissed off face as I took a seat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, folding his arms to hid the bandaged wrist.

"I'm fine thank you, and how are you..." I glared. "I was worried.."

"Don't be. I'm fine." He snapped. I sigh and took in another breath, he could really make me angry just lately.

"Jack, why are you pushing us all away?" I asked getting to the point. He sighed and looked up to me completely, we locked eyes and I saw the softens return to his.

"It's safer..." He finally admitted.

"So committing suicide is ok?" I asked reaching for his hand, which he moved away.

"What's it to you?" He muttered.

"Everything.. The warriors and I have been trying to talk to you for ages, but you keep ignoring us."

"I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me." He replied looking to his wrist he played about with the bandage.

"But being alone isn't good for you." I sighed taking his hand into mine. "Come back to the dojo, and talk to us. Everything will be fine."

"I don't know..."

"Look you are going to be in here for a few more days. Once your allowed out, visit the dojo. You owe us that much." I smiled leaning forward I kissed his cheek and turned to leave.

"Thank you." He half smiled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For not giving up on me." This time he smiled fully, the first one I'd seen for a long time. I nodded and headed outside, trying to ignore the butterfly's in my stomach I headed back to Brody's house.

****** A Living Nightmare *******

***Jack's POV* **

"Nice solid contact, just aim and little lower." Rudy smiled holding the dummy again. I jumped forward and kicked, but my foot slipped slightly on the floor and I missed the target. "Ooook little too low." Rudy squeaked placing the dummy down he walked into his office, once inside he yelped out. Jerry and Milton burst out laughing and in the end me and Kim joined in. It was really nice to be back into the swing of things, the old Jack was well and truly gone, I had friends and a reason to carry on. Karate was my distraction and I was beginning to really enjoy it again.

"Hey Brody." Kim smiled sweetly running into '_his_' arms as walked into the dojo. He greeted everyone but me, which I preferred in case I said something I might regret. No matter how much I tried, I hated him, I couldn't stand him, and I just wanted to punch him. Kim hated that only thing about me now, but she knows I have tried, and that it wasn't out of jealously. I just couldn't seem to trust him.

"Have fun." Milton smiled. "Me and Jerry are going to be there a little later." After saying their goodbyes Kim and Brody headed off the Swan court Cotillion. I was the only one out of my friends that wasn't attending. Didn't bother me though, just meant I had the whole dojo to myself tonight. My karate has improved a lot and I was beginning to become the old me when It came to the fighting. I'd even beaten Rudy yesterday, making the others completely shocked, and to be honest it had shocked me too.

It wasn't long after Kim's departure that Jerry and Milton left to join them. I sighed as I waved goodbye and began to work on some stretches.

***Kim's POV* **

I finished getting ready and stepped outside my house, after a kiss off my mother I headed over to Brody. He looked rather dashing in his tux and I swear my cheeks where bright red, and that wasn't because of my make up. Upon seeing me he smiled that amazing smile and kissed my hand, such a charmer...

"You look beautiful Kim." He said as he looked me up and down. "Truly beautiful..." He didn't seem quite himself tonight, but I ignored it and placed my hand through his arm as he lead me towards school.

The ball room looked amazing, well as best as the small budget could get. Straight away Brody lead me over to the dance floor and I enjoyed our first slow dance together. While he dipped me he kissed me and I blushed more, retuning the kiss. Could tonight get any more perfect? I wondered as we continued to own the dance floor, swirling and dipping the song away.

At the end he kissed me again and lead me towards a table.

"Would you like a drink?" He offered holding my chair out for me. I took the seat and smiled at his gentleman like attitude tonight.

"Yes please, anything is fine." Me not being overlay fussy as long as he returned quickly. He nodded and smiled as he headed off to the drinks. Returning he handed me a glass full of an drink and I happily took a few sips.

The night began to slowly creep by as he asked me for yet another dance, to be totally honest my feet where beginning to ache and I felt a little dizzy, maybe because it was just took hot in here. Sensing my discomfort Brody lead me outside into the nice fresh air.

***Jack's POV* **

"I thought you where taking Kim to the Cotillion?" Rudy asked as he passed me. I let out a little sigh and continued with my punches to the air.

"She took this kid called Brody... I wasn't really interested."

"Oh Brody Chase. Yeah he is a second degree black belt, I tried to get him to join, but he said he wasn't going to be around long." Rudy shrugged walking towards his office. I had frozen to the spot by just his first sentence. Rudy glanced over his shoulder at me. "Something wrong?" He asked, not having the time to explain I dived into the locker room, and throw on my clothes. I place on a black shirt, jeans, along with my hi-tops that would have to do.

"I'll pick up my stuff later!" I called as I ran from the dojo. Catching a hint of Rudy's muttering as I went.

I needed to get there as soon as possible. I knew something was off with him.

I ran around the seeing the school almost in sight, such a good thing that the mall isn't that far off. As I turn another corner I almost ran straight into an old lady, who makes a point of whacking me with her cane. I rub my throbbing arm as I carry on running.

I skid to a holt next to Jerry and Milton taking in deep breaths and I hunch forward. Jerry pats my back and chuckle.

"I knew you'd want to dance..." I look up to him confused and slightly creeped out but I didn't have time for that.

"Where's Kim?" I ask as I scan the room, having no luck of finding her.

"She and Brody just went out the back for some air.." Milton informed me, he carried on talking but I'd already began to push through people to get out there.

_Please hang on Kim, please be ok... _

***Kim's POV* ((WARNING SOME MINOR SEXUAL CONTENT HERE))**

After being outside for 5 minutes or so, I felt much better. I turned to Brody and smiled. He nodded and took a hold of my hand, but instead of leading me back to the entrance he lead me further into the shadows.

"Where are we.." I was cut off as he pinned me to the wall using his body. With his hands he took out some rope, pulling me towards him he spun me around and tied my hands behind my back. I struggled but found it impossible to get free, panic set in as I went to run but he pushed me to the ground. I landed on my hands and back, letting out a little cry. He pulled out a gag and placed it into my mouth, as a wicked grin appeared on his face. I screamed through the gag and tried to move as I realized what he was going to do.

"He stopped me once, but this time he won't." He chuckled pushing the bottom of my dress up he pulled my panties down. I tried to kick him but he sat on top of me. Before I could say or do anything else, he was inside me.

I continued to scream and cry through the gag as he had his way with me. This time what was happening was real, not in my head like the last time. It hurt but he didn't stop. He moaned and smiled as I cried out more and more.

It felt like forever before he backed off of me and zipped his pants up. He placed my underwear and dress back the way it was meant to be and dragged me to my feet. I was so weak and achy I couldn't stand, so he slung me over his shoulder and began to walk away from the school. I was too dazed to worry where we he was taking me.

"Put her down, now." Came a familiar voice, I looked to him through my tears and sighed a little in relief as I saw Jack. He actually looked really scary. Brody spun around and laughed when he saw him.

"She's all mine now Brewer." He chuckled throwing me to the floor, I let out a little cry and moved as best as I could away from them both. Jack's eyes looked to me for a moment and as he saw my out of place dress and tears, it was almost like he read my mind and knew. His glare intensified as he walked towards Brody, clutching his fists so tightly that his knuckles where turning white.

"How dare you!" He yelled as he punched Brody backwards. Brody didn't even have any time to react as he slammed into the wall. Once he was down, Jack came over to me and undone the ropes restraining me. Lifting me into his arms he walked off towards his house. I buried my head into his chest and let my tears flowed as I sobbed away against him.

* * *

**I shall update asap. **  
**Please review**  
**and thanks for reading **  
**~Charlie xXx**


	18. Recovery

**I own nothing ;) Enjoy x  
**

*******Please understand that this story is getting a little darker and contains some sexual content. Might not be for all readers. ! ******  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen ~ Recovery  
**

***Jack's POV* **

By the time I reached home, Kim was still crying in arms. I let us in and headed into bedroom before we got thousand questions off my father. Sitting on my bed I placed Kim into my lap and let her empty her tears, before I said anything.

"Kim.. I'm so sorry. None of this would of happened if I just agreed to go with you..." I mutter holding her closer. She pushed back slightly to look at me. I knew what she was about to say, but instead she clung to me again. We spent the rest of the night like that, not rarely talking. Until my father walked in interrupting our silence. He was holding trays of food, placing them down onto my bed, he left not even saying a word..

The next few days are a bit of a blur for both of us. Brody had been calling in sick to school, probably the broken nose I gave him. Kim hadn't left my side either and everyone made her scared, creating her to cling to me more. The police had dropped the case, mainly because Kim didn't think she could stand and give evidence against him. All it was his word against hers. Even though I had witnessed everything, but Kim begged me not to. I wish I could help her more than being someone she could cling to, but I felt she needed this connection. Today was no exception, as always we entered school hand in hand, but this time we where met with _him. _

"Hello Beautiful." Brody smirked reaching out to touch her. Kim flinched away grabbing my arm tighter. I grabbed his wrist before he could touch her even by the shoulder. Holding him tightly I pushed his wrist back. Fearing I'd break it, he pulled his hand free and backed off a bit.

"Back off..." I growl placing Kim behind me.

"Until later." He chuckled wondering off. Knowing that Kim needed to be away from him I went back to mine, ignoring the protests of the teachers and my father.

We lay on my bed, with me staring at the ceiling and Kim snuggled into my chest.

"Thank you." She mumbled crawling on top of me. I glanced at her, surprised by her movements. Normally sitting in silence was how we spent the time.

"For?"

"Being here for me... But can I ask something of you?" She asked nervous and anxiously.

"Anything." I breathed. When she leaned down placing her lips to mine, I returned it. Even after everything I had done and said to her, my feelings for her where stronger than ever. As we made out I felt her hand slipping down to my jeans, I pulled my lips away and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Please..." She begged. "I need to forget about him... I need to forget what he did. I've tried but maybe this way could help me. Jack I can still feel him inside me.." I saw the tears threatening to spill over but I didn't let her go.

"Kim..." I warned.

"Please Jack.." She leaned over and kissed me again. I did want this, but not how she planned on making it happen. "I need this. Please. If its too much I'll ask you to stop." I let out a frustrated growl before realizing her hand and kissing her roughly. Her hands undone my jeans zipper before I could even move. Straddling me she continued to kiss me as she began to undress herself. In the end we both gave in and enjoyed the moment.

***** A living nightmare*** **

I awoke to the sound of my alarm ringing in my ear. As I moved Kim stirred snuggling into my chest more. Looking down I realized that it wasn't a dream and that had happened last night. I tried to free myself from her but she kept her grip around me. Not wanting to wake her I relaxed and wrapped my arms around her.

"You regret it don't you." She whispered, I could feel her tears rolling down her cheeks, smudging into my chest.

"Do you?" I asked not wanting to give any of my feelings away.

"No." She breathed kissing my chest. "I feel better... It seems weird but its like you washed him away Jack. What about you?" I could hear how anxious she was as she waited for my reply.

"No..." I smiled kissing her forehead. "There's something you should know.."

"I love you too Brewer." She giggled, reading my mind.

***** A living nightmare*****  
**  
**It was nice going to school without Kim being so tense beside me. Who would of thought one night like that and she'd be almost back to her old self? Either way I was happy, I finally had her by my side, she was my girlfriend and all mine. As Brody approached us, we both walked by not uttering a word. I wrapped my arm around Kim's waist pulling her close to me. I was so proud of her.

"Oh my god you two did it!" Jerry exclaimed rather loudly over lunch. I stared at him in disbelief, while Kim looked anywhere but at us, as she blushed scarlet red. "It's all over your faces."

"Shut it." I glared. Holding his hands up he laughed. I let out a sigh but thankfully no one appeared to of been listening.

A week pasted and things where going well for me and Kim. Brody had backed off knowing that I'd probably kill him if he even looked twice at her. Kim and I had our first date together and had an amazing time. We practiced together at the dojo and I'd been showing her how to defend against knifes and other objects. I'd never been this happy before and I was still learning things day by day with her. We haven't sleep together since but she spends most of her time with me. Snuggling up on the sofa or in my bed as we watch tv, or study for school...

***** A living nightmare*****

But of course, not everything lasts. I wish it did but sadly they don't, not for me anyways. Staring at the ceiling I thought about her everyday, hoping that soon I could see her again. A few days I would know my fate, but for now at least I was stuck here. This place might be my home for a long time to come. Which wasn't exactly how I planned my life to go. There are plenty of people here, who recognize me from my warrior days. They probably would love to get some revenge on me, even if they got into trouble. At the end of the day the only thing worse than Jail... Is death...

* * *

**I shall update asap. **  
**Please review**  
**and thanks for reading **  
**~Charlie xXx**


End file.
